Truth Love Dare
by alwaysbringback-up
Summary: Lines get blurred as Jane and Maura go undercover at one of Boston's popular dance clubs in order to investigate a string of several related murders. Will their friendship manage to survive? Rizzles through and through. Summary kind of sucks... Please, give it a chance!
1. Oh, What a Life

Title: **Truth Love Dare**  
Category: TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Angst/Friendship

**Truth Love Dare**

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the R&I universe. All characters belong to Janet Tamaro. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: This little plot bunny would not get out of my head, so I put it to paper and here you go. It's going to be an interesting ride, I promise you. Please read and see what you think of it.**

**Also, I've rated this story M. The first chapter is pretty short and tame, but other chapters will be rated M. I promise I'll give you a trigger warning at the beginning of those chapters.**

* * *

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

Jane, who was running late, took the stairs two at a time, glanced at her watch, and let out a silent curse. Of all the days to be late, she had to pick this one. With a flick of Jane's wrist she threw open the door, and waltzed into the bullpen trying to steady her breathing. She tried to look at ease as she took the last few steps through the open door. At least she wasn't the last one to arrive for the meeting. And mercifully, her boss, Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh wasn't there yet.

"Hey, partner," Frost greeted as she plopped down into a chair next to Frost. Their usual setup had been seemingly appropriated for the meeting, and was turned into a sort of conference room.

"Hey," Jane greeted, slightly out of breath.

"You run here?" Korsak asked her with a teasing smile. "You seem a little out of shape there, Janie."

"Shut up," Jane teased back. Her smile told him that she was kidding.

"Good morning, everyone," she heard Sean Cavanaugh, her boss greet as he strode into the room, at precisely 7:30a.m. on the dot. Jane noted as everyone suddenly sat up a little straighter in his or her seat. Cavanaugh was the sort of boss that commanded your respect. A cacophony of less than heartfelt "Good mornings," sounded through the room. After all, it was Wednesday, the most dreaded day of the week. And everyone was seemingly exhausted.

"All right," he said finally, as he flipped over the white murder board in the center of the room, so that the photos and information of several of their latest murder victims was visible. "Let's get down to it," he said as he pointed to the board. "Tracy Parker, Shay Grayson, Leslie Woods," he listed off for emphasis, "All were killed after attending Ladies' night at the Middlesex Lounge. Two were students at MIT, and all were of the lesbian persuasion. As you can tell from the pictures, our killer has a very distinct type. He likes brunettes." All were silent as they compared the photos. It was easy to see that all were tall, brunette, had angular faces, with bright beaming smiles. God, they were all so beautiful…so young. "I just got off the phone with the police commissioner. He wants us to get this guy, and he wants us to do it fast." Cavanaugh cleared his throat, and Jane shifted in her chair as Cavanaugh's eyes fell on her. Deep down, she knew what he was going to say before he even said it. "One of the main reasons I called this meeting is to inform all of you that I am putting together an undercover operation." A beat. "We're going to stake out this guy's favorite haunt tonight. It doesn't take much of an imagination to see that Detective Rizzoli fits this man's type to a T." Jane swallowed. "Which is why I'd like you to go undercover," Sean spoke to her. Jane could suddenly feel everyone's eyes on her, "That is…if you're willing, Detective Rizzoli," Sean amended. How on earth could she possibly say no?

Jane nodded. "Of course," Jane replied, "Let's get this bastard."

"Good," Sean nodded, pleased with Jane's answer, "And now all we have left to do is find another officer willing to go undercover with you. It's not going to be easy to find someone else to go undercover on such short notice, but we'll figure it out somehow."

"I'll do it," Jane's breath caught in her throat as her neck whipped around to find Maura, standing in the open doorway.

"W-What?" Jane's voice cracked as she stared at her best friend, who stood looking immaculately put together, dressed in a pencil skirt and a button up lavender blouse.

"I said that I'll do it," Maura repeated. Jane silently wondered what Maura was doing there, but then she spotted the coffee clutched in the blonde's hands. The honey brunette must have ventured up to the bullpen in order to deliver Jane's morning coffee. Jane had texted the honey brunette M.E. to let her know that she was running late, and wouldn't be able to meet her for coffee. The wonderful woman must have decided to bring Jane coffee. And though that was so incredibly sweet of her, Jane couldn't help but feel like beautiful M.E. had the worst timing in the world.

"No," Jane protested, as she stood up and turned to face Maura, "No way. Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Maura challenged, though there was an undercurrent of hurt in her tone.

"Because it's way too dangerous, that's why," Jane said bitingly.

"It's not like I haven't gone undercover before," Maura argued. Jane strode over to the blonde, wrapped her hand around the woman's bicep, and pulled, practically dragged her out the room. She was careful not to be too aggressive, given that she didn't want to hurt her best friend. But at the same time she had to be somewhat forceful, walking the blonde M.E. down the hallway, and away from prying ears and eyes.

"Maura," Jane said after they were out of earshot. "Please, don't _do_ this."

"I want to help," Maura said, refusing to give over to Jane's pleas. "Especially since you're going to be hard pressed to find someone else to do it on such short notice. All three victims were killed on Wednesday night, and today is Wednesday." Jane sighed. "You know I'm right, Jane," Maura asserted, "Besides, you might need someone with knowledge of forensic science if you need to take evidence, and I can do that."

"You do realize what going undercover means, don't you?" Jane tried to dissuade Maura, "You might have to kiss me…touch me." Jane suddenly ran her hand through her hair, her fingers roughly raking their way through unruly strands.

"You wouldn't be the first woman I've kissed, Jane," Maura replied. "And if you think you're going to dissuade me, you're wrong." Then, she asked the one question that she most wanted to. "What about this is so hard to swallow? Is it the fact that you have to pretend to be attracted to another woman, or the fact that you have to pretend that you're attracted to me?"

"Christ," Jane muttered as her cheeks suddenly flushed a deep shade of pink. "I am _not_ having this conversation with you Maura. There's no fucking way I'm ever having this conversation with you." Maura couldn't stop the tears from springing to her eyes at the hurt that Jane's words instilled. Jane must not feel the same way about her as she does. And knowing that hurt.

"If you want to do this, then fine," Jane groused, "But don't expect me to be happy about it." Jane couldn't bring herself to meet Maura's eyes. God, she loved Maura. And she knew that her love for the blonde would only make going undercover with her that much harder. "I'll meet you at your house around six?"

"Sure, Jane," Maura's tremulous voice replied. "Do you want your coffee?" Maura asked as she held it out for her.

"Yeah. Thanks, Maur," Jane said with a forced smile. Jane darted forwards and placed a chaste kiss to the corner of Maura's mouth. Maura tried not to stiffen, but failed. She told herself it was just because she was unprepared for the sudden action. "That was a dry run, and you failed." Jane said after a moment, "I hope you're ready for things to get complicated, Maur."

"I would say that they already are, Jane," Maura replied. "I'll see you tonight, but I really must get back to work." Jane let out a sigh as she watched the older woman walk away.

Slowly, with trembling limbs, Jane walked back into the bullpen.

"Maura's going to do it," Jane announced to everyone. "So you had all better be at the top of your game." Jane just shook her head. "If anything happens to her…I swear…you'll have me to answer to."

"Nothing is going to happen to Maura, Janie," Frankie assured her. "We all have your back." Jane nodded, walked to her chair and plopped back into her chair.

She listened to Cavanaugh continue to drone on about the plan and all of the logistics of the undercover operation, but Jane couldn't seem to bring herself to really listen. All she could think about was Maura. She had to hold back a groan as she thought about having to kiss her best friend, and touch her best friend. How in the hell was she going to hold it together?

Man, she really hated her life sometimes…

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Review and let me know if you're interested!**

**P.S. I'm sorry for the short chapter. Others will be longer.**


	2. Wake Me Up

Title: **Truth Love Dare**  
Category: TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Angst/Friendship

**Truth Love Dare**

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the R&I universe. All characters belong to Janet Tamaro. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: Loving the response I've gotten so far. Thank you so much for your reviews/follows/favorites. It's good to know you guys are with me! You have no idea how happy that makes me! :)**

* * *

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

When Jane arrived at Maura's home, her stomach was already in knots.

She'd taken a long shower at her apartment after work, but had easily spent the most time agonizing over what to wear. Then she'd set about perfecting her make-up.

And god, no matter what she did, she felt like a teenager before their very first date.

When Maura finally answered the door, she, like Jane, had to do a double take.

Jane's typically curly hair, had been tamed and pulled back from her face. The tall detective was actually wearing a flattering shade of lipstick that made her lips all that more appealing. In fact, Maura briefly let herself slip into a fantasy during which she actually let herself imagine what it would be like to feel Jane's soft and pliant lips against her own. As soon as it had come, however, Maura was forced to pull herself out of it as she invited Jane inside. Though, she still let her eyes rake up and down the lean woman's body, as the brunette sauntered by, allowing herself to appreciate the slight curves of her best friend's hips. Maura licked her lips as her throat grew dry. Jane was dressed in a beautiful, long sleeved, hand-knit, scoop necked sweater. It had a brown zipper that ran along one side of the shoulder, where Jane's collarbone jutted out ever so slightly. The color of the deep brown leather contrasted perfectly with the cream color of the sweater, and gave the article of clothing a very unique look. It looked perfect on Jane. Maura was also a fan of Jane's faded blue jeans, which fit the detective just right. There were a couple of holes in the denim fabric that gave Maura a glimpse of the tanned skin underneath. What really made the outfit gel perfectly, however, were the tall brown boots that matched the detailing on the brunette's sweater. Jane had a warm smile on her lips as she stepped inside, her coat slung over her arm.

She too, was stunned by Maura's appearance. God, the perfectly put together M.E. was just that.

Maura looked immaculate in a small black cocktail dress that left off just above her knees. Her light brown, almost honey-colored hair fell in loose ringlets about her shoulders in a way that would make any jaw drop, and her tanned, shapely legs seemed to be perfectly accentuated by her heels. In fact, her legs seemed to go on forever. Clutched in her hands, was a small black leather purse that Jane could only assume cost more than her monthly income. Next to her, Jane felt quite out of place.

"Wow," Jane exhaled as she took in every curve of Maura's body. "You look…." Jane forced herself to trail off before she said too much.

"Is this okay?" Maura asked, meeting Jane's eyes. She took note of the way that Jane's complexion flushed a little as the brunette looked at her.

"Are you kidding me?" Jane chuckled. "Maura, you look amazing. I suddenly feel very under-dressed."

"Jane," Maura's warm sweet voice filled the foyer, "I wouldn't change a single thing about your look. You look great."

They would have spent more time flattering each other, had it not been for the knock that sounded at the door. Maura looked momentarily confused.

"Oh, sorry," Jane quickly apologized, "That's Detective Crusaw. I told him to meet me here. He still has to fit me with the wire."

"Oh," Maura replied weakly as Jane pulled open the door.

"Good evening, Detective," he greeted as he stood on the front step, clutching his case tightly in front of him.

"Good evening, Danny," Jane greeted. "And please. Call me Jane. I mean…you're about to see me with my shirt off," she joked, "So we might as well be on a first name basis." Jane turned back to face Maura. "Is it okay if we use the spare bedroom?"

"Uh… Oh, uh…sure," Maura stuttered. "Of course. Please come in," she implored him as she stepped aside. "Jane will show you to the bedroom." Then. "Would you care for something to drink?"

"Water would be great," he replied with a warm smile, "Thank you!" Maura nodded and parted from Jane and Danny. She walked into her kitchen, and pulled open the cupboard, pulling a glass from its confines. Her stomach lurched as she heard Jane's laughter bubbling from the guest bedroom. For a long moment, she steadied herself against the counter. She suddenly felt the need for a strong drink. And yet, she knew that she that couldn't have so much as a single drop. They were technically on duty tonight. Jane wouldn't be drinking and neither will she. She supposed that they would have to get through this tense, jarring evening completely stone sober, no matter how painful and gut wrenching it became.

Then Maura forced herself to move. With monotonous movements, she flicked on the tap and pushed the glass under the faucet to fill it.

She quickly padded towards the guest bedroom, and froze outside the door. She was torn between just entering and knocking. It didn't matter that she was in her own house. She finally just decided to knock.

"Come in, Maur," Jane called.

Maura quickly turned the handle and opened the door. And as her eyes fell on a scantily clad Jane sitting on the edge of her bed, her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't bring herself to look away as her eyes raked over Jane's smooth olive skin, as the detective sat in a lacy black bra and her jeans.

For a heart stopping moment, Maura forced her eyes closed, and instantly regretted doing so.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' she was forced to ask herself as a brief snapshot of her pushing Jane back amongst the pillows, flashed through her mind.

Sure, they'd seen each other in various states of undress before. But something _felt_ different between them. Maura wondered when things had changed, and was forced to admit that maybe…just maybe it was because her feelings for Jane had changed.

She opened her eyes to see Jane looking at her, a look of curiosity evident in her features.

"Maur," Jane teased. "You can come in, you know?"

"Right," Maura cleared her throat as she entered. "Of course. Here's your water, officer Crusaw," she couldn't bring herself to call him Danny. She set the water down on the vanity, that spanned the top of her dresser and turned back to face Jane and the officer sitting next to her.

Maura could scarcely swallow as she watched Danny slip the wire into Jane's cleavage. He didn't seem to notice, but as a direct consequence of each movement, Jane's rather visible breasts responded in kind. Maura had to admit that she wouldn't mind doing that. She wouldn't mind touching Jane like that. With tape, he secured the wire in place, and then ran the wire, underneath Jane's bra strap.

"Does that feel okay?" he asked Jane a moment later.

"Yeah," Jane replied. Maura watched as Danny reached into his case and pulled out a small box. He plugged in the dangling wire, and clipped the small box to Jane's jeans. Then he pulled on a pair of headphones.

"Speak into the mic, for me?" he requested.

"Testing…1…2," Jane spoke softly.

"Okay," he nodded. "Now whisper something if you wouldn't mind."

"Maur," Jane whispered as she shot Maura a wink, "You look positively ravishing in that dress."

"Jane!" Maura can't help but flush a deep shade of scarlet.

"We're good," Danny announced as he pulled off his headphones. "I'll be in the van with Frost and Korsak in case anything goes wrong."

"Thanks, Danny," Jane smiled as she reached for her sweater.

"I'll leave you two to it," he said with a smile, as he noticed for the first time how the two women were looking at each other.

"Her, Maur," Jane spoke softly after he left and closed the door behind him. "Can you secure the wire in the back for me?" She held out the tape. "It has a strong adhesive, so it shouldn't take much."

"Sure, Jane," Maura replied as she walked over and sat on the bed behind Jane. She tried to keep her hands for trembling as she tore off a couple of strips of tape. There was a little extra slack on the wire, so she ran it along the bottom of Jane's bra and went from there. She tried not to notice Jane's sharp intake of breath as her fingers brushed Jane's skin, but she couldn't stop her heart from quickening in her chest.

"We're good," she announced finally. When the wire was secured against Jane's olive skin. Maura had to resist a very strong urge to run her hands over the detective's skin. She couldn't, however, resist the urge to press her fingertips against the small pucker of skin on Jane's back. She couldn't stop the memory that came with seeing that scar. She'd almost lost Jane that day.

Jane hissed as she clenched her jaw.

"Sorry," Maura apologized.

"It's okay," Jane replied after a moment. "Thanks, Maur," Jane replied sincerely.

Maura watched with a pang of sadness as Jane lifted her sweater and pulled the article of clothing over her head, covering and concealing her beautiful olive skin once more.

Maura was still staring at the spot between Jane's shoulder blades, when the ebony haired woman turned around.

"We should get going, Maur," Jane said finally. "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Maura replied with a tremulous voice.

"Look, I know I gave you a hard time about doing this, but it's gonna be fine, Maur," Jane said with an encouraging squeeze of her hand. "You're gonna do great."

Oh, how Maura desperately wanted to believe that….

* * *

_**A/N: More to come soon! Please review!**_


	3. Sparks

Title: **Truth Love Dare**  
Category: TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Angst/Friendship

**Truth Love Dare**

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the R&I universe. All characters belong to Janet Tamaro. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: Woot! Woot! Things get interesting in this chapter. Mainly, this chapter delves into their feelings of friendship before things exponentially heat up in the next chapter! **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

Maura's sweet and almost carefree laugh resonated through the otherwise silent air around them as they excited the car and turned to walk down the sidewalk towards the club.

Their bodies bumped together a little bit as they made their way down the bleached concrete sidewalk that was riddled with lots of small cracks. To anyone watching them, they looked to be having the time of their lives. Laughter bubbled up spontaneously in their throats as they acted the part. They wove slightly back and forth as they walked, pretending to be a little tipsy from their latest excursion. Maura's two-inch heels clicked in a steady rhythm on the sidewalk as they progressed, and Jane silently wondered how her friend was able to walk in those heels. Jane could hardly walk herself, and she was wearing brown leather boots, with a good sole on them.

Jane laughed as she wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulder. She felt the woman next to her shiver involuntarily and erroneously assumed it to be an effect of the cold. Jane paused to slip out of her jacket, and Maura staggered to a stop next to her. Jane's intentions were clear as she held up the article for Maura's inspection. Maura just couldn't bring herself to amend Jane's conclusion that she was cold and bit down on her tongue. It wasn't the cold that made her shiver. It was Jane's touch. Maura opened her mouth, but didn't trust herself to speak, and so she gently reached out and laid a hand on Jane's forearm, trying to stop her before she relinquished the coat.

"Jane," she breathed, the name of the woman next to her hitching slightly, "It's okay… You really don't have to. I…I'm fine."

"Nonsense," Jane wouldn't hear anything of it. "Maura, you must be freezing. I mean… you're in a little black dress and it's gotta be like 20 degrees out here." In careful drawn out movements, Jane slipped the article of clothing around Maura's shoulders. She selfishly let her fingers graze Maura's skin as she helped Maura slip her arms into the sleeves. Maura squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the touch, but even that didn't seem to be enough. The skin of her neck and shoulders burned where Jane grazed it, and Maura couldn't seem to breathe. Jane, too, held her breath as she pulled back Maura's soft curls, so that they didn't get caught in the jacket. They were so soft, and despite the fact that Jane had played with those curls before (in a strictly platonic way, of course) she couldn't help but imagine doing it again in a slightly different context. Meanwhile, Maura's whole body seemingly started humming in response to the brunette's touch. Maura didn't mean to, but she found herself imagining what it would feel like if Jane's fingers were raking across the base of her back. A blush colored her cheeks a healthy red as Maura started to feel warm all over.

A gasp escaped her as she experienced a surge of hedonistic desire. This very same sharp intake of oxygen told Jane she was making the blonde uncomfortable, and so the detective quickly retracted her hands, hoping she hadn't done any damage to their friendship. Maura's eyes flickered open as Jane finished slipping the wool jacket around her bare shoulders. Neither of them could voice it aloud, but both felt as if something in their relationship had shifted dramatically in the last minute or so. Their eyes were locked in an intense gaze of scrutiny as they tried to figure out what on earth had just happened. Jane struggled not to close the distance between them, knowing that any such gesture could ruin their friendship. Jane, who was not able to bear the tension any longer, broke the connection and looked down at her boots.

Maura's eyes raked up and down Jane's body again, wondering how on earth Jane could be comfortable. The detective's outfit couldn't possibly offer a much of a barrier from the cold, but she had given Maura her jacket without a second thought. Lucky for her, Jane didn't seem to mind the biting cold. Maura stared at Jane's hands as the brunette started wringing them in front of her. The medical examiner knew all too well that this was a sign that Jane's hands were hurting. And Jane's hands usually hurt the most when she felt stressed or was upset about something. Maura's lips drew out in a frown as Jane continued to avoid her gaze. Finally she asked. "Hey," she spoke, reaching out to remind Jane that she was still there. The brunette jumped at the touch, a look of surprise on her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jane nodded, reluctantly meeting Maura's eyes. "Sorry. I uh… I was just thinking." She held out her hand for Maura, "Should we get going? We're almost there."

"Thank you," Maura voiced finally, holding Jane's doe-like brown eyes as a smile slipped onto her lips, "You know… for the jacket." She slid her hand into the crook of Jane's elbow, wrapping her fingers around the muscular limb.

"Any time," Jane smiled, and they resumed walking towards the car. "It's what I'm here for, after all." Then. "I live to serve."

* * *

After slipping past the bouncer, and entering the club, both women took a minute to take a look around. It was a nice club, nearly packed to its full occupancy. A steady thrum of bass reverberated around them, as the D.J. played dance music. He must have cranked up the volume to the speakers, because Jane could feel the bass shake the floor underneath her feet. To Jane it was a little disorienting.

"I need a drink," Jane said finally, struggling to be heard over the music.

"Jane," Maura replied in her signature sweet, but reprimanding tone.

"What?" Jane shot back. "I'm not _actually_ going to drink the booze." Then. "I'm shocked that you think so little of me."

"It's not that," Maura argued. "Believe me, I want a drink too. It's just…we can't."

"I know," Jane shouted over the music.

"I need to use the bathroom," Maura shouted after a long bit of silence.

"Save you a seat at the bar, then?" Jane asked, and Maura nodded. They parted ways.

Jane wove her way through a standing crowd of countless people. She wondered what they were even doing at the club if they weren't dancing.

After breaking through the crowd, Jane found a seat at the bar, and waited for the bartender to make his way over to her.

She tapped her fingers on the bar as she waited.

"Why, hello!" a disembodied voice coming from a man next to her greeted. She could hear the whoosh of air come from the bar stool as they plopped down in the seat to her left. Jane turned to greet the individual sitting next to her and felt her throat close up on her. He was wearing a deep green dress shirt that clung to him perfectly. Jane could see the muscles straining against the fabric in several places. And don't even get her started on his tight black pants. His bright blue eyes were captivating as you looked into them. "Do I know you?" he asked after a long pause. Jane couldn't help but feel as if she did know him. She'd certainly seen him before, but she couldn't place him.

"No," Jane shook her head.

"No," he asserted. "I do know you from somewhere. I just need a minute to figure it out." Jane held her breath as she waited. She urged the bartender to move faster.

"Oh! Now I know," he said finally with a wide smile. "You're a detective…from homicide."

"Shh!" Jane hissed as she glared at him. "Not so loud! I…I'm undercover."

"Oh! Gosh, I'm sorry," he said while looking sheepish. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"It's okay," she replied. "I take it you're a detective too?" Jane asked as she met and held his eyes.

"Yep," he smiled, "I work in burglary. I'm James."

"Jane," Jane offered as she held out her hand. He took it without any reservations whatsoever.

"You work in homicide, correct?" he asked in a hushed whisper. Jane just nodded.

"You're sort of a legend, you know?" he teased.

"Don't know why that would be," Jane said honestly.

"You're kidding me, right?" he asked. "You're humble Jane. And you know what else? I like you." He pulled a napkin from the edge of the bar his way and pulled out a pen. Jane watched as he scribbled his name down on the napkin, followed by seven digits. "Here's my number," he said finally. "I…I really hope you'll call," he said with a disarming smile as he stood up. "It was nice to talk to you, Jane."

"You too," Jane said honestly. But she knew deep down already that she wouldn't be calling that number. She watched him walk away with a pang of sadness.

"What can I get you?" the bartender's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh," Jane cleared her throat, "A sparkling water and an iced tea." She tried to ignore the funny look that he gave her. She slipped a five-dollar bill onto the counter while he fixed their drinks. He picked up the bill as he slid two glasses towards Jane. And then he briskly walked away to wait on someone else.

"Hey," Jane swiveled in her chair as Maura suddenly occupied the seat that James recently abandoned.

"Hey, you," Jane smiled. "I got you a drink." Maura arched her brow as she looked at Jane.

"Relax, Maur," Jane spoke into the blonde's ear as she leant forwards. She took pride in the fact that Maura shivered a little. "It's just sparkling water." Maura nodded, and lifted the glass to her lips. Jane leant back as she took a sip of her own drink. It was sweet.

"So," Jane spoke as she set her glass back onto the bar, "What took you so long?"

"Well, I got stopped several times," Maura confessed, "A lot of people wanted to give me their number." And Jane's heart constricted painfully in her chest. She tried to shake it off, but the feeling stuck with her.

"So," Jane swallowed, "How many numbers did you get? I'm just curious."

"Uh… Seven I think," Maura replied. "We should come out more often."

"Any possible prospects?" Jane inquired.

"Yeah," Maura smiled. "There was this really cute…." Maura trailed off as she saw Jane flinch, and look away. Jane shoved her hand into her pockets. She continued describing the man for Jane, afraid that Jane would know she'd been found out, but even her heart wasn't in it.

"You wanna take him home?" Jane asked. She suddenly wished she had a sock to put in her mouth. "Cause I wouldn't be offended if you did."

"I don't know," Maura shook her head and shrugged, "I'm just not feeling like it tonight."

"Whoa! Hold on a minute." Jane commanded. Maura had no time to react before Jane's hand darted out to touch her forehead. "Are you sick or something?" Jane asked incredulously. Before Maura had a chance to answer, Jane continued. "Let me get this straight. You, the very same Dr. Maura Isles who always talks about casual sex in terms of being a perfectly understandable need, didn't feel like taking prince charming home for a night between the bed sheets? Something is seriously wrong here… You must be coming down with something." Maura, who was suddenly hearing the deafening whooshing of her heartbeat pounding through her ears, pulled away from the brunette's touch, while batting away the brunette's hands. Of course she hadn't expected Jane to react any differently. After all, Jane was right. Although, Maura had always been particularly selective when it came to choosing sexual partners, she didn't put much weight on getting to know someone before sleeping with them. But something had changed over the last several months. Maura found that she no longer felt any gratification from her one-night stands. And as she sat beside Jane in the middle of the bar, she was pretty sure that she knew why.

"I just don't feel like it tonight," Maura said honestly. "I don't know. Ever since I found out I was dating a serial killer; all of the fantasies I've had about finding the perfect man have just fallen short. It's like the magic is gone." Maura sighed sadly. The fact was, the M.E. only trusted one person with her heart, and that person was her best friend.

"Besides…" Maura murmured softly, "It would have been a little awkward for you."

"Oh?" Jane laughed. "Why? Because I don't have someone?" Jane's brows rose up on her forehead in a teasing manner, "Because I'll have you know, I managed to snag a phone number from a really irresistible looking detective from burglary while you were off in the bathroom."

"Y-you did?" Maura felt something lurch inside of her, as Jane pulled out the napkin, unfolded it, and held it out for inspection. At first, Maura was impressed. Usually, Jane didn't put much of an effort into finding a potential date. In fact, Maura was sure that the only reason that Jane dated at all was because of Jane's very persistent, and very annoying mother.

Maura didn't know why she suddenly started to feel very sick to her stomach as she stared at the digits scribbled on the napkin, but assumed it had something to do with how she was feeling. When Jane had announced that she'd gotten the number, Maura was sure that she'd felt dread. Now, she wasn't sure what she was feeling. Finally, Maura decided that it didn't matter. She forced a smile, hoping that it looked convincing enough. After all, she _should_ be happy for Jane. That was the _normal_ reaction, wasn't it? A thought occurred to Maura, and the ME suddenly realized that the reason she was feeling that way, was because she didn't want to have to see Jane with anyone else. She didn't want to have to think about some man running his hands all over Jane's body. Maura recognized the emotion. It was jealousy. Maura could only hope that Jane didn't know what she was thinking.

"I have to say that I'm honestly impressed, Jane," Maura spoke in admiration, though underneath Jane's coat, her arms erupted in hives. "Good for you! I just wish that I could've met him, because then I could have given you my full stamp of approval." Jane shrugged.

"Eh, it's okay," Jane replied in a relaxed manner. "I don't think I'm going to call him anyways."

"You're not?" Maura couldn't conceal the level of surprise from her tone. "W-Why?"

"Well," Jane replied, "Have you seen the crazy hours I've been working lately?" Jane couldn't help but smile. She knew that Maura did know the crazy hours she worked, because the Medical Examiner worked them too. "Okay… Just multiply that by two, and then subtract the amount of time that's left. What do you get? Because I'm pretty sure it's not enough time to have a relationship."

"Oh," Maura muttered. "I see. So you think that you wouldn't have any time left to spend on the relationship." Jane nodded.

"Yeah," Jane agreed. "I'd be getting calls in the middle of the night. He'd be getting calls. It…just… It would never work." Jane sighed. "And as much as I liked him, I really need to be realistic about the whole thing." She met Maura's eyes, with her own.

Then Jane looked down at her hands. She sighed, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"What?" Maura asked with genuine concern. "Jane, what is it?"

"N-nothing," Jane muttered, as her eyes opened again. She wished that she was brave enough to tell Maura the real reason she didn't want to call James. It was because she only had eyes for one person. Maura.

"That's an evasive answer, Jane," Maura pointed out. "If you were like me, you'd be erupting in hives."

"Forget it," Jane tried to salvage the conversation they'd been having. "Anyhow…What were we talking about?"

"I'll ignore the grammatical mistake in your statement," Maura smiled, "Just this once, Jane, but I do believe we were talking about why you couldn't make a relationship work."

"Thanks, Maur," Jane laughed. "You're too kind." Then she did it again, just to annoy her best friend. "_Anyhow_… I believe I was saying that I just don't have the time available to make it work."

"Well," Maura said pointedly, "We've found a way to make it work, haven't we? I mean, we get together for lunch on weekdays, go to the dirty robber on Friday nights, and spend Saturday nights watching movies together. We find the time to make it work."

"Yeah," Jane conceded, "But that's different. We're best friends. We've already built our relationship, and so the work has been done. AND we work together, so it's not hard to find free time to spend with each other. I don't know…" Jane swallowed. "I think that you get me better than anyone else. That guy?… He-He doesn't know about my past. And if he had, he probably wouldn't have been interested in me at all. Hell, he'd be running for the hills."

"How can you say that?" Maura replied almost angrily. "Jane?"

"Well, it's true isn't it?" Jane asked, while looking down at her hands. Maura saw Jane starting to close herself off, and reached out. Jane was all too eager to build up walls around herself. Maura knew it to be a coping mechanism for the detective, but it killed her every time that she saw it happen. Maura had worked so hard over the past couple of years to get the Boston homicide detective to open up to her.

"You clearly don't see yourself the way that others see you," Maura sighed. "Jane, I think that everything you've been through defines who you are," Maura said wisely, "And I'm not just referring to your abilities as a detective, but also to your ability to be a good friend. Personally, I think he'd love you more if he knew what you've been through. You're one of the strongest, most courageous people I've ever known."

"You forgot to add stubborn and stupid to the list," Jane joked. Maura didn't find it funny.

"I'm serious, Jane," Maura spoke as her eyes flashed. She looked deep into her friend's doe-like brown eyes as she tried to gauge Jane's feelings.

"So am I," Jane challenged. "Look, Maur. Can you just let it go?" She sighed, as she pulled away from Maura and turned so that she could conceal herself from the medical examiner. One of Maura's unique characteristics was in her ability to read facial expressions. Jane hated being analyzed by her best friend. "I think over the last few months I've realized that my job is my life. Ma can bug me however much she wants, but I clearly don't have time for a relationship right now. I mean… Why can't I just be happy with the way things are right now?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?" Maura asked.

"You know," Jane shrugged as she turned around to meet Maura's eyes. "With you and me. We're good friends. I trust you, and when you're around I don't feel as lonely. It might be a little unconventional, but I like it. You… You honestly understand me better than anyone else. You know what I do for a living, and you're not intimidated by me like most men are. You've also seen me at my absolute worst, and you never thought less of me for that." Jane's throat grew dry as she realized the sort of thing she was describing. "I just feel like I don't need anything else right now, so long as you don't get sick of me and decide to leave."

"I would never do that," Maura replied. "And I know what you mean. I just feel like my heart isn't into dating anymore. The truth is I'm not interested in the idea of dating strangers when I…"

"When you what?" Jane asked as Maura trailed off mid-thought.

"Nothing," Maura breathed, knowing that there was no way Jane would accept it for an answer. "It's just that I… I think I'm developing feelings for someone else." Jane, who had been inspecting the bar in both directions, suddenly locked eyes with Maura again, completely transfixed. This was brand new news to her, and she wasn't sure she liked its connotations.

"Wait. What? You are?" Jane's low raspy alto voice asked as she started wringing her hands again. They were suddenly hurting quite a bit. "Who?" Maura suddenly looked very guilty, and a horrifying thought came to Jane's mind. The brunette tried not to sound too jealous when she said. "Maura, I swear to god, if it's Frankie? I don't think I could handle that. I know I said that I didn't want to keep you from achieving happiness, but I just don't think I could…" Jane swallowed, trying to figure out how to voice her protests. "Look, I know you like him, but I'm telling you, it would be a disas…"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Janie," she heard Frankie say into his mic. She kicked herself. She forgot that others were listening to every word she spoke. She knew that Frankie was in the club somewhere. She just didn't know where he was.

"Jane," Maura's hand reached out for her friend's hand instinctively, hoping to still her friend's anxious pacing. "Just relax, okay? It's not. It's not Frankie." Maura gave Jane's hand a squeeze. "I promise. I wouldn't do that to you, especially when you feel so strongly about it." Maura swallowed. "You come first."

"Okay," Jane sighed in relief. "So who is it?" Jane asked, her eyes darting down to where their hands were joined. Jane's jaw clenched as she struggled to maintain her composure. On the inside, she felt like screaming. Her fingers were tingling, her hand throbbing at the contact. The feeling, and the affinity for the contact point was so intense, it was almost painful. Maura, after realizing she was still holding Jane's hand, let go. And Jane mourned the loss of contact.

"Jane…I," Maura struggled for the words. How do you tell your best friend that you think you are falling for them? Especially when you know the risks. It could change everything, and Maura wasn't sure she could handle it. Wasn't Jane right? Couldn't Maura just be happy with the way things were between them? Maura was torn between settling for what they had, and wanting something more. They'd both been through so much together in the last year. Maura felt as if she deserved a claim to what they had. She didn't want to have to worry about some guy (or girl) coming along to take Jane away from her.

A flash of movement in the corner of Jane's vision had her turning her head away from the honey-colored brunette next to her. Jane reached to her belt instinctively, hoping to encounter her holster. However, when Jane's fingers brushed her hip, she was reminded that she didn't have it on her.

"Easy, Jane," Maura soothed her best friend, as she pressed a hand to Jane's shoulder. "Remember where we are, and what we're doing…" Jane looked slightly embarrassed as she dropped her hand from her side, then stared into the countertop.

"Sorry," Jane muttered, "I just…"

"I know," Maura nodded, in complete understanding. Jane watched as she stood up. "Come on," Maura said as she held out her hand for Jane. "It's time we start dancing."

'Oh, god,' Jane groaned inwardly. She was going to have to touch her best friend, and she wasn't sure she could do it without getting carried away. 'Please, god, don't let me fuck this up.'

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter? Dancing. I'm so excited about the next chapter (and I'm the one who wrote it!) Please review and let me know you're still with me! Thanks for reading! :P**

**Also, I know this is tacky, but the truth is that I don't have a beta reader. I proofread everything myself. And I'm sure that I don't have to tell you how difficult that it can be. It's hard when you've already written something, to then have to go back over it again and again. By then, mistakes get missed. Sometimes it really helps to have a fresh pair of eyes. So if you're interested in being a beta reader, please PM me and let me know!**


	4. Climax

Title: **Truth Love Dare**  
Category: TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Angst/Friendship

**Truth Love Dare**

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the R&I universe. All characters belong to Janet Tamaro. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: Here's the chapter I assume you've all been waiting for. I would like to respond to a review that I got. I guess I just assumed that men would be throwing numbers at Maura regardless of what the blonde does. And Jane and Maura hadn't had a whole lot of contact yet at that point. **

****Trigger Warning.** This chapter really is rated M! So if you don't want to read, then skip this chapter!**

* * *

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

"Jane," Jane can scarcely hear Maura say over the music, "Jane, honey, your muscles are so tight. You need to loosen up a little bit, and at least try to look like you're having a good time."

"I am _trying_," Jane can't help but retort irritably.

"Jane," Maura says in her typical sweet but stern tone of voice. "If you're going to make it look like we're together, you're going to have to touch me."

Jane wants to snap at her best friend that she can't touch the beautiful M.E. like that, but she can't bring herself to speak the words. Because the truth is that Jane wants to touch the beautiful woman so badly. But she's afraid that if she does, that she'll get carried away and won't be able to stop.

"She's right, Janie," Jane hears Frankie say through her earpiece, and Jane suddenly wants nothing more than to curse him out. She knows he's watching from nearby. He must be.

Why does no one seem to understand why it is so difficult for her? Jane absolutely adores Maura, and the fact of the matter is that Jane wants to kiss the honey brunette senseless. She knows it sounds childish and perhaps a little bit petty, but Jane wants to punish Maura for making her do this in the first place. Why her best friend volunteered to do this, Jane has no idea, but she wants the perfect woman to rue the day that she ever did so.

Jane's breath hitches as she suddenly feels Maura's hands on her hips. And when she looks up to catch the mischievous look in Maura's eyes, she dies a little inside. God, Maura looks so beautiful when she smiles like that. The corners of Maura's eyes are crinkled as her smile widens.

"Do you trust me?" Jane hears her ask over the music. Jane swallows hard as she notices the way Maura is undulating her hips in perfect time to the music. Jane had no idea that the doctor could dance like that, and if she had known, well… Jane never would have been able to hold out on touching her for this long. "Jane," Jane hears her best friend repeat. "Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Jane replies somewhat evasively. "Of course I trust you, Maur."

"Then work with me a little, Jane," Jane can hear her friend speak as she urges the detective to follow her lead. Jane starts to respond to the pressure of Maura's hands on her hips, and slowly starts moving her hips back and forth, in response to the pressure of Maura's hands that waxes and wanes in time to the beat.

In a heartbeat, Maura's suddenly closer, and Jane can feel the blonde slip her thigh between her legs. She can't stop the moan from escaping as Maura presses her thigh upwards. Through her jeans Jane can feel the delicious pressure of Maura's thigh against her clit, and she is suddenly desperate for more.

Once upon a time they would have been able to stand in close proximity, perhaps even touch, without noticing any discomfort or tension between them whatsoever. But those days were long gone. Now, Maura can scarcely breath when Jane is in the same room with her.

Whenever Jane brushes her arm, or stands too close to her, Maura's body begins to thrum and tingle in eager anticipation.

It is hard to fathom, but Maura feels as if she couldn't possibly want Jane any more than she does in this moment. And yet somehow, the word want doesn't even begin to convey the depth of feelings that Maura has for the brunette.

Somehow, they have fallen into a sort of gray area, where they both realize they have feelings for one another, but at the same time refuse to ever admit to them out loud or (heaven forbid) address them. Maura suspects that they could spend an eternity denying the truth unless something prompts them to do otherwise. Maybe this was that thing…

Jane tries to keep her heart from thundering wildly as she realizes for the first time that she has the advantage. Because she is taller, she can see the older woman's cleavage beneath the tight fabric of Maura's designer dress. Jane gulps, fighting the flush overtaking her cheeks, and squeezes her eyes shut for a long moment out of sheer embarrassment.

Jane suddenly feels heat building between her and Maura, and a shiver works its way up her spine. For a moment, Jane thinks she is imagining it. Her brain tries to tell her how close Maura must be standing to her, for Jane to feel the heat mingling between their bodies. With a gasp, Jane feels hands wrap around her lower back tightly, almost possessively, pulling her closer. She finds it hard to breathe when she feels her hips pressed against what she can only assume is Maura. Slowly, ever so slowly, Jane feels Maura's warm hands slide up her body.

Without warning, Jane opens her eyes, and breath leaves her lungs in a rush, as her eyes confirm what her body has already discerned. Maura is only inches from her now.

_La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la la  
I dare you_

_Is it true that you love me?_  
_I dare you to kiss me_  
_With everyone watching_  
_It's truth or dare on the dancefloor_

Alarm bells start going off in Jane's head, but she can't bring herself to do anything.

Maura leans in, and...

Initially, Maura's lips brush against Jane's lightly, so lightly in fact that Jane isn't entirely sure they actually touched, but then Maura's lips begin to press against hers hungrily. Jane lets out a moan, the music and their surroundings lost on them now.

Maura is suddenly kissing her harder, and more urgently. The beautiful honey brunette is desperate to touch and be touched. Jane slides her hands down and grabs Maura's hips, manipulating the blonde so that the doctor's thigh, which is still nestled between Jane's, presses harder against her center. Jane lets out another moan as Maura kisses her way along Jane's jaw and relocates her attention to the crook of Jane's neck, biting and sucking at the muscular column of Jane's neck.

"Maura," Jane breathes, her voice pleading, "Maur, oh god. Please." In response, Maura lets out a noise akin to a growl that makes her intentions quite clear. She doesn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

Jane suddenly feels impatient. She wants Maura's mouth back. She wants to kiss her best friend. She wants to drive the blonde crazy. Lips meet again in an all consuming kiss.

Jane delves her tongue deeper into Maura's mouth, exploring all of her most intimate contours as she does so. Neither one of them have ever experienced such raw desire. They feel it shoot straight through them, almost as if it were a chill on a cool evening… Both feel nearly paralyzed as the shiver works its way down their spines. Maura is more than successful in igniting Jane's need for her.

As their mouths clash against one another, over and over again, Maura feels a heat begin to build in the pit of her stomach. She moves against Jane again, hearing the brunette give a needy moan in the depths of her throat. Maura's tongue continues to duel with Jane's, exploring the textures of the brunette's deliciously warm, hot mouth. She feels like she is catching on fire, as a heat begins to spread its way from her core to her extremities, warming everything along the way.

The slow crackle of a fire that was there in the beginning has since become something so much more…now a raging inferno, a burning only barely tolerable to both of them. Jane watches in absolute amazement as Maura's chest heaves up and down in a desperate attempt to return the oxygen to her lungs that Jane has stolen from her. And then the kiss breaks.

"God, Jane," Maura whisperes a moment later.

"You said you'd kissed a woman before," Jane teases breathlessly, "But have you ever been kissed like that?"

"No."

Maura, lost in the intensity of her feelings begins to grab at the fabric of Jane's sweater. But then realizes her error, and trails her hands up to tangle in the ebony curls at the back of Jane's neck. Her arms seem to act of their own accord as she pulls them tighter around Jane's neck and pulls the brunette into her…so close even that she can feel Jane's rock hard abdomen against her body. She can even feel Jane's heartbeat against her own.

_Of all the millions on the planet  
You're the one who's keeping me on it  
You know I like you, ain't nobody's business  
Your brown Italian eyes are my witness  
It's just the nature, a game  
Get ready, we'll do it again_

_Is it true that you love me?_  
_I dare you to kiss me_  
_With everyone watching_  
_It's truth or dare on the dancefloor_

_Is it true that you love me?  
I dare you to kiss me  
I dare you to touch me  
It's truth or dare on the dancefloor_

"Jane," she hears Frankie's voice crackle in her ear. "You've got incoming. Someone has made you. It's Marissa." As soon as the words sink in, she freezes and pulls away, drawing away from Maura's hands. Damn, the way Maura is touching her is maddening...arousing to say the least. She still feels Maura's thigh pressing against her center and for a moment she feels like she might die if Maura never touches her like this again.

"Fuck," Jane can only breathe as she rakes her eyes over the crowd until her eyes fall on someone she knows all too well, her neighbor. Maura looks at her, and her brows knit in confusion. Instantly, Maura looks sheepish, as if she fears she's done something wrong.

What if Jane regretted kissing her? What if she'd crossed the line, and it was irrevocable?

Finally, she is able to gather up the courage to ask. "Jane, what is it?"

"We've got to hide," Jane says as an explanation, and quickly grabs Maura's hand. "Come on," she orders as she tugs on the perfectly manicured hand enveloped in hers.

Maura looks bewildered for a moment, but complies, following close on Jane's heels. Together, they weave in and out of dancing pairs, jostling several others as they struggle to get off the dance floor.

"She's seen you, Janie," Frankie says into his microphone. "And she's following. I'll try and run interference, but try and make yourself scarce."

* * *

Jane is so determined to reach her destination that she doesn't see the wide shouldered, muscular body in their way until it's too late. Maura watches in horror as the tall lanky brunette collides full on with an attractive muscular individual beholden with symmetrical features.

If she'd had any more room in her thoughts for anyone other than Jane she might have considered taking him home. But after the ineffable kiss she'd shared with Jane, she no longer has eyes for anyone else. In some ways that scares the hell out of her, but at the same time she knows that she can't help how she feels. There's no turning back now.

Maura almost cries out as his drink spills all over his hand, and splatters onto Jane's shoes. Maura takes a long deep look at him, noting his description in case it is needed later. He's tall, has dark brown, short cut hair, and deep blue eyes. He's good looking, mainly because he has a chiseled square jaw, which is even more disarming when he's smiling.

"Oh crap!" Jane exclaims, her eyes darting to his face as she takes a step back. Maura almost runs into her, but manages to skid to a stop, her heels scraping against the floor. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Janie," she hears Frankie mutter urgently. "What's the hold up? Hurry your ass up, for crying out loud! Marissa is gaining on you."

"It's okay, beautiful," the man smiles, in a languidly southern drawl. He must not be from around Boston. "It was worth running into you, just to get a chance to talk to you." Jane smiles at him warmly, as if she is hanging on his every word, and Maura suddenly can't seem to swallow. There is something lodged in her throat. "Can I buy you a drink, pretty lady? I'm Jeff."

"Oh!" Jane pretends to be surprised, "I…I'm flattered. I really am." Jane swallows hard as she feels Maura's arms wrap around her midsection from behind, as if to help Jane's coming words. "But I…" she stutters as her heart speeds up exponentially.

God, Maura is driving her crazy. She can feel the little puffs of air on her neck, as the honey brunette exhales, not to mention, the heat from the honey brunette's body against her back.

"We…"

"Oh," she watches him flush a deep shade of red, as his eyes suddenly fall on Maura, and then he laughs. "Doesn't that just figure," he jokes, "You're… You're…" Jane decides to help him out.

"With _her_, yes," Jane stresses the word her. "And _we're_ quite happy." She forces herself to send a quick look at Maura, who suddenly looks as if she is about to run. "Now if you'll excuse us." He shoots Jane a small smile, and steps back.

"Have a good evening," he says to them as he watches them dart away and make their way briskly for the bathroom.

* * *

Maura follows closely, as Jane urges them to move faster.

"Shit," Jane can only swear, "There's a line." Jane looks at the several people waiting for the bathroom, and decides to throw caution to the wind. "Ah, fuck it," Jane cries out in exasperation as she moves to walk right by them.

"Hey!" Maura hears someone protest. But whomever it is that protests, snaps their mouth closed the moment that Jane shoots them a glare.

"Jane," Maura calls out, as she watches the brunette wrench open the door. Before she can mutter another word, Jane is pulling her inside, and shutting the door. Maura watches as Jane looks for a way to barricade the door.

"On the counter," Jane orders, as her hands slide a wastebasket in front of the door.

"Jane," Maura's voice cracked, "What are you…"

"Sit on the counter," Jane orders again, this time more emphatically. "We're going to have to play this just right."

"No," Maura finds herself protesting, "Do you have any idea how many bacteria there are on average on the bathroom counter? There are 452 per square inch, Jane." Jane can't stop herself from letting out an impatient growl. Maura opens her mouth to continue telling Jane about the different kinds of bacteria that flourish in the bathroom, but is cut off as Jane reaches forwards to brush several errant strands of hair behind Maura's ear.

And then Jane leans forwards, and is husking into her ear. "You're going to have to work with me, Maura," Jane speaks in a perfect imitation of Maura's earlier command.

And Maura violently shudders, her body overtaken with tremors as Jane suddenly sucks her ear lobe into her mouth. Maura's breath hitches in her throat, and she can't stop the moan that follows as Jane's lips suddenly press against the hollow behind her ear. It takes all of her self-control not to fall to the floor in a puddle at Jane's feet. And yet, all the self-control in the world cannot stop a puddle of molten heat from gathering between her legs when Jane's lips and tongue start sucking on the pulse point of her neck. A hiss of air escapes as Maura feels Jane's teeth scrape against the smooth muscular column of her neck. But before the pain can settle in, the brunette is soothing the sting away with her tongue.

"Oh, god," Maura moans as she reaches up to grab Jane's shoulders. And then the beautiful woman Jane adores is pulling her closer. Jane's heart clenches painfully as she realizes that she may not ever have an excuse to touch Maura like this again.

For a moment, Jane weighs her options. She has to decide if she can do this, and I mean if she can _actually_ do this. And then as she hears Frankie, Frost, and Korsak chatter back and forth in her ear about the woman currently looking for her, she suddenly realizes that she has to.

Jane's hands latch onto Maura's hips, and with a tug of lean, muscular arms, she is pulling Maura flush against her. In a quick instant, one of her hands slips around to the small of Maura's back, pulling her just a little harder against her own body, and she can feel the smooth soft fabric of Maura's designer dress against her fingertips. For a breath of a moment, she wishes that all she felt were skin, but then she forces herself to act.

Maura's lips are only a couple of inches from hers now. And when Jane sees the way that Maura's pupils are dilated, almost blown, she realizes that she might not be the only one who wants things to progress further.

Maura can feel Jane's warm breath on her cheek, and she wants nothing more than to close the distance herself. And yet, she doesn't want to push it. She knows that she needs to let Jane take the lead. Just as suddenly, a gasp is falling from her lips as Jane's hand slowly slides up her back.

It is agony, as she waits for Jane's hand to reach its final destination.

Even through the fabric of her dress Maura can feel the tactile pressure receptors along her spine come to life. And then Jane's hand is wrapping around her neck. She can vaguely feel Jane's thumb move up and down as Jane exercises just enough control to pull Maura toward her. At first soft lips just graze each other, but then, in a single breath it inexorably intensifies. Jane gasps as nails suddenly dig into her shoulders as Maura holds on for dear life. Chests heave up and down as they both struggle to breathe and their bodies are left to grapple with one another. Suddenly, even the smallest space between their bodies seems too much.

'Closer,' Maura can only think, 'I have to get closer.'

Maura pushes up with her toes, her supple body rising. Chests brush together as mouths clash against one another again and again. Hot, yearning filled kisses are exchanged. They are soft, deep, and yet they all have an edge to them as well.

For Jane, it feels like just how she's imagined it would be, only better. Maura's gloss covered lips are so soft, and so incredibly sweet. They respond to Jane's just as hungrily as hers, and breaths became ragged as they begin to fight for control. The electricity and fire that has always been between them comes to life as their bodies finally come together. It's love, and it is raw desire and passion spilling out into every touch and caress.

Jane's hands are suddenly in Maura's hair exploring the soft curls that she's only ever dreamt about touching. It is undeniably soft, wavy hair that smells so good. Jane has wanted to run her hands through it so many times over the last three years, but she's never let herself steal more than a fleeting touch. And now? God, it feels perfect running through her fingers. Maura can't help the moan that spills out as Jane's fingers massage her scalp, and then tug at her hair.

Maura battles for dominance, wanting to taste the salty skin of Jane's neck and shoulders herself. Jane hisses as Maura's tongue darts out to taste and tease. She bites down hard on the skin at the base of Jane's neck, her perfect teeth breaking the skin. She wants to leave a mark as some kind of later proof that this actually happened. Jane's eyes flutter closed as she lets herself get lost in the sensation of Maura's lips on her skin.

The sounds of their ragged breathing fill the bathroom.

"Jane," Jane's eyes open wide, as she suddenly hears Korsak's voice through her earpiece. It jolts her back to reality. "Jane, I know that my voice is the last thing you want to hear right now. But you might want to turn off your mic, partner."

"Fuck," Jane whispers breathlessly, reaching down to her hip to turn off the microphone. A part of her knew that Frost and Korsak were probably listening, but they have no right… NO right whatsoever to take this moment from her.

As soon as the mic is off, Jane reaches for Maura's hips possessively, afraid that if she doesn't hold on to the blonde, that she'll disappear. And Jane feels safe, loved, as Maura's arms come up to wrap themselves around her neck. Jane pulls Maura closer, as she too tries to get closer to the amazingly perfect M.E. God, she loves this woman. She's in love with this woman, and that scares the ever-loving crap out of her.

Jane can hardly breathe as Maura's tongue forces its way back into her mouth, to spar with hers. The honey brunette is suddenly aggressive in the pressure she applies, as her need becomes that much greater. Jane kisses her back. Oh God, she kisses her back. Jane loves her, and he couldn't help but moan with the pleasure of it all.

Maura's back strikes the countertop, and a moan of displeasure slips past her lips at the disruption. She's gasping for breath, desperately trying to replace the air in her lungs that Jane is stealing. Jane makes her head spin. Just with a few touches, Jane makes her body feels like it is on fire. She is desperate for more, and she never wants it to stop.

God, Jane knows just how to touch her. Everywhere Jane's hands run over her body, feels like its on fire.

Maura shakes her head, and smiles into the kiss as feelings of slight amusement take over. Of course she should have known it would be this good. She'd be lying if she said that she never once contemplated Jane's ability as a lover, but as Jane touches her and worships her body she realizes that she had no idea. She moans again as Jane slides her hands down her body, slipping around to slide up and down against the base of her back. Jane's fingers trail their way up and down her spine, sending violent shivers rocketing up Maura's spine, giving the blonde's brain even more fuel for her rocketing desire. She can hardly bare the anticipation. As her body reacts to the arousal, the touches, her hips buck forwards and she's grinding against Jane's thigh. She can't seem to catch a breath as Jane slides her hands down to squeeze her muscular backside, before ultimately continuing down to her thighs.

Jane picks up Maura's body without missing a single beat. And with an extra tug of Jane's arms and hands, she slides forwards, and the juncture between her legs collides with Jane's waist just so. Both moan loudly into another kiss before they both gasp for air.

Maura's legs wrap around Jane's backside, as the furious exchange of kisses continues. She shifts slightly, pushing herself harder against Jane's tightening abdominal muscles as she seeks even more closeness. Jane deposits Maura on the countertop, and this time, the brilliant doctor doesn't protest. The only pang she feels is that of longing as space opens up between her and Jane.

In a second, the foot of space that had opens up between them is already closed again as Jane pushes her legs against the countertop. She settles herself between Maura's legs. Jane kisses her again, as Maura's legs wrap themselves around Jane, encircling the tall brunette and encouraging Jane to come closer at the same time.

Jane's hands enmesh themselves in Maura's soft wavy brown hair once more, holding on so that she can draw her lips over Maura's again and again. Maura is gasping now, moaning loudly without restraint, and the sounds coming from her do wonders to encourage Jane, and give incentive to the detective to continue on.

Jane's hands venture down to Maura's beautiful breasts, the need to touch them becoming too much.

"God, Maur," Jane can only moan, as Maura's back arches of its own volition, as she tries to increase the pressure of Jane's touch against her. Jane weighs them in her hands for a long moment before giving them a squeeze. Maura's head falls back against the mirror, her body temporarily seizing in pleasure.

Maura can't help but cry out as Jane's mouth is suddenly over her tightening nipple. Even through the fabric of her designer dress, tongue and mouth are so warm around her it feels like molten lava. Her hands are suddenly in Jane's unruly hair as she tries to hold her lover there, never wanting the brunette to stop.

Impulsively Maura decides she wants Jane back. She wants to kiss that magnificent mouth of Jane's, and so now she's tugging, trying to direct Jane's mouth back upwards. Finally, Jane kisses her way back up Maura's chest, and Maura squeezes her eyes shut, focusing on the plethora of sensations that the detective can instill with a single kiss as Jane trails her hot, wet mouth over the hollow of her collarbone and tastes her. Her eyes flicker open as Jane's lips finally find hers, and she's kissing her friend back as if her life depends on it. They kiss for a long moment, chests bobbing up and down.

"Don't stop," Maura begs, as Jane feels a pang of guilt and starts to pull her hands away.

She never once thought that she'd be taking advantage of her best friend in this way. And it kills her a little that it's happening this way. Maura deserves better than this.

"No," Maura whimpers aloud. "Touch me," the plea slips from Maura's lips, and Jane pulls back as if burned. For a heart stopping moment eyes lock, and neither one of them can breathe.

"I…I can't," Jane rasps, her low husky, and breathless alto filling the bathroom. The urgency and need to keep their cover is the only thing that kept Jane going this long. Or rather, it's what she would like to think kept her going. "Maur, I can't do this."

"Why not, Jane?" Maura asks, her voice thick with desire. My god, the sound of Maura's voice alone is enough to send another shock of arousal coursing through her. She can feel the familiar twinge in her lower abdomen, the raging inferno only building. She's never wanted someone so badly.

"I can't fake this," Jane confessed. "I know that's what you're doing, but I can't…I can't fake this Maura, I…I'm either all in, or I'm not."

"Then don't fake it," Maura says earnestly. "Just touch me, Jane. Touch me," Maura orders, her eyes the most vivid green and amber that Jane can ever remember them being. And yet, her pupils look blown, black with desire. Maura's fingers suddenly weave with Jane's as the brunette gives Jane's hand an encouraging squeeze. And then she's directing Jane's hand downwards, towards the bottom of her dress, where fabric ends and flawless skin begins.

In another heartbeat, Jane is plunging back in. She's going all in.

She suddenly wants Maura to feel her love for her. Hell, she'll do anything to prove her love for Maura.

Maura's hips rise to meet Jane, as the tall woman bends forward, causing their bodies to meet in the middle of the minute space between them. She uses the friction to quell her own burning desire. She's so turned on already, and her abdomen is throbbing with unrelenting need. Luckily, she's not the only one. Jane begins to crave her body so much that she pulls her body closer to Maura so that her entire body begins to rub along hers. They both let out a long deep moan at the same time. Then, Jane starts hiking up the skirt of Maura's designer dress, pulling up the fabric so that Maura can spread herself open wider. Jane's fingers trail along the sheer fabric of Maura's nylons, but then, her fingers encounter bare skin where the article cuts off mid thigh.

"Jane," Maura's plea grows more urgent as she feels Jane's hand suddenly slip underneath the fabric, and then they're running up her thigh towards her center. "Jane, Please," Maura's breath hitches. She can't breathe as Jane's fingertips brush the inside of her thigh. Then fingertips are dancing over her hips. A gentle tug, and the lacy fabric of her panties is sliding down her legs, fingertips trailing along her skin in their wake. In seconds, Jane is crouching, drawing her lacy black panties down her leg and over her heels. Maura watches seemingly transfixed as Jane slips them into her pocket.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Jane asks finally. She can't bring herself to look at Maura for a long moment.

"Yes," Maura replies, when Jane finally does. "I'm sure, Jane."

Maura can scarcely breath as Jane's lips dive and crash hungrily against hers. This time the touches and kisses are much more urgent, heartfelt, and Maura no longer has any coherent thought.

"Holy mother of god," Jane hisses as fingers encounter Maura's center, and the pool of moisture gathered there. "You're soaked." Jane's eyes hold Maura's for a heart stopping moment. Maura can tell that Jane is shocked, surprised to feel the evidence and degree of Maura's arousal. "Did I do this to you?" Jane asks aloud, her heart clenching painfully in her chest. And Maura can't manage an answer, so she finally just nods.

"Please, Jane, would you just…" Maura whimpers as Jane's fingers finally slide into molten heat, pushing deep inside her. Maura's head falls back against the mirror, and she clenches her jaw, as she feels Jane's fingers curl inside her. Maura's body arches as she tries to push Jane's fingers deeper inside.

Jane can't believe the sounds coming from Maura's mouth as she presses against the rough spot deep inside of her lover. God, she's imagined this so many times. But nothing...absolutely nothing could have prepared her for the reality of it. The truth is, fantasy is nothing like reality.

"Oh, god," Maura's labored breaths come in pants, as Jane's thumb circles her clit in perfect time to her thrusting fingers. A hiss of oxygen falls from parted lips as Jane adds another finger. The delicious stretch of her inner walls brings the blonde closer to orgasm, but she holds on, never wanting it to end. Her thighs begin to tremble as she fights it in every way she knows how. She can feel Jane kissing her neck, can smell Jane and it's so pleasurable it's painful.

"Let go," Jane whispers in her ear. "Come for me, Maura." Maura just shakes her head. Tears start to build in the blonde's eyes as she realizes just how much she loves Jane. "God, you're so beautiful," Jane's voice continues to husk in her ear.

"Open your eyes, Maur," Jane begs. She can tell that her best friend is close, incredibly close to orgasm. All the muscles in Maura's body tighten, coiling tighter and tighter with each passing moment. Jane can only steal another kiss from her lover as she runs her thumb over Maura's swollen clit. The only thing Maura can do is let out a non-committal noise in the back of her throat. She's not sure she can hold it together if she opens her eyes…. if she sees the things Jane is doing to her.

"Come on, Maura," Jane commands in her signature rasp, "I want to see your eyes when you come apart for me. Please." Jane is unprepared for when Maura's eyes finally spring open. They are stunning, the light and darkness swirling around them in a sort of mesmerizing pattern.

"God, Maur," Jane moans as Maura nearly takes her breath away, "You're almost there, sweetheart. Let go. Let go for me." Jane whispers before kissing her with a renewed fervor.

Jane's own mind becomes foggy as she pushes her fingers deep into Maura. She is close just from watching Maura, from feeling the amazing woman respond to her touches. Spurred on by Maura's moans, Jane begins to thrust harder and faster into Maura's center, spurts of breath coming from between her own lips with the effort. Jane's eyes never leave Maura's vibrant hazel eyes.

Maura battles the urge to cry. It has been so long since she's been touched like this. She's wanted it so badly. And to have the woman she loves touching her like this means so much more than words can ever express.

Maura tries so very hard to keep her eyes open, but as she nears the edge she finds it so much harder to do.

"You have no idea how many times I've imagined doing this," Jane confesses aloud and that is the thing that finally tips the scales. Maura can't hold back the cry as she is catapulted over the edge, with one last flick of Jane's thumb. "You feel so good around my fingers, Maura. I only wish I had been able to use my mouth."

"God, Jane I think that I'm…" those are the only six words that make it through Maura lips before she is screaming out Jane's name in the throes of one of the most powerful orgasms she's ever had.

Maura squeezes her eyes shut tight as her orgasm crashes into her with full force. However, before Jane can reprimand her, Maura's eyes shoot back open. To see Maura's eyes and the emotion in them as the doctor finally comes apart is the only gift that Jane ever needs or wants. She will always remember the feel of Maura's walls clenching hard around her fingers, as the blonde rides the waves of pleasure.

The way the blonde speaks her name as she comes down from her climax, nearly has Jane coming apart herself.

Jane holds Maura close as the blonde suddenly pulls her in closer. For a long moment the two bodies melt together as if they are one, with Maura's head resting on Jane's shoulder.

"Oh, Jane," Maura whispers as she burrows her face into the crook of Jane's neck, tears falling from her eyes. She breathes in Jane's scent, and in that moment, with Jane cradling her against her body, she feels complete. She doesn't even realize that Jane's fingers are still inside of her until Jane starts pulling them out.

"No. Don't," Maura pleads, as she latches onto Jane's wrist. "Stay."

"We can't stay like this, Maur," Jane finally breathes. "But oh how I want to." Even though she says that they can't possibly stay in their exposed position for long, she humors Maura, keeping her fingers inside of the blonde for a little while longer.

She hears Maura whimper as fingers start to slide out of her swollen sex.

"You okay?" Jane asks softly as she kisses Maura's temple. It takes Maura a minute, but she nods. Jane just holds her, letting the honey brunette come down from the oxytocin high of her orgasm. Periodically, she can feel slight tremors work their way through Maura's body.

* * *

"Jane," she hears Frankie say over and over. "All clear. I repeat. You're in the clear. You can come out now. That is…if you and Maura aren't otherwise engaged."

Carefully, so as to not jostle the blonde in her arms, she reaches down to switch on her microphone.

"I hear you, Frankie," she speaks aloud into her microphone. "We'll be out in a minute. You guys see anything?"

"Nope," she hears Korsak respond. "Not a thing. We're calling it a night. You guys can head home."

"Gotcha," Jane says after clearing her throat. Slowly, she feels Maura pull away from her and sit up. Jane tries to ignore the sudden pain in her chest, and looks away. "Korsak says he's calling it. We can go home," she announces to Maura. Maura looks crestfallen for a moment.

Jane, wanting to know how Maura tastes, lifts her fingers to her mouth and sucks the blonde's juices from them. And god, the blonde tastes amazing. If only Jane had been able to use her mouth.

At the same time, Maura can scarcely believe it as she watches Jane lick her fingers. All she can think about is how sexy it is.

And then a horrifying thought comes to the both of them. What if this was the first and last time they ever kissed...touched like this? Maura and Jane both feel like they might die, if they never get to experience this again.

"Come on," Jane says finally. "I'll take you home. You think you can stand?" Maura nods and Jane steps back, watching the usually put together M.E. slowly shimmy towards the edge of the counter and stand. Jane grabs the blonde's hand and leads her out the door. Together they walk by Frankie, who is observing them closely, and head towards the door.

* * *

It isn't until they are out of the club, walking back to their car, that Maura speaks.

"Jane," Maura's tremulous voice fills the air around them. They can still hear the music in the club faintly, as they amble down the sidewalk. "Talk to me. You haven't said a single word to me since we left the bathroom. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Jane tries to reply.

"Nothing?" Maura says incredulously. "Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to believe that? Really, Jane?"

"I'm mad, okay?!" Jane finally shouts as she comes to a stop near her car. Jane kicks herself as she sees the hurt on Maura's face.

"You're mad at me?" Maura asks.

"What? No!" Jane replies feeling horrified. "How could I be mad at you? You didn't do anything wrong!"

"Then explain it to me," Maura implores Jane. "Because I just don't understand."

"I'm mad because I couldn't control myself," Jane hisses. "I fucked you in a freaking public bathroom, Maura. And you deserve so much better. God, you deserve so much better than me…"

"I seem to remember begging you not to stop, Jane," Maura argues. "So whatever this is? It's not on you. I wanted you too."

Jane can't say anything, and so she just continues walking to the car. Part of her wishes that she could just pretend tonight didn't happen. Because now things were so fucking complicated. God, why couldn't she just control herself? Would it really have killed her to exercise a little bit of control?

She's angry at herself for using the word. They didn't "fuck." At least for Jane it wasn't about gratification. It was about love. It was about making Maura feel loved.

"You can't just ignore what happened between us, Jane," Maura calls out finally as she starts to follow.

"Let's just go, Maura," Jane orders.

"No!" Maura replies stubbornly. "Not until we talk this out." She hears Jane let out a growl as the brunette wrenches open the driver's side door of her car.

"Now isn't the time, Maur," Jane says forcefully. "Get in the car!"

"Oh, this is great! Are you two having a lover's quarrel?" Both of them turn towards the voice at the same time. Jane would know that drawl anywhere. And she kicks herself, because she should have noticed that they were being followed, but she was too wrapped up in her own feelings.

Maura's eyes fall onto the man that spilled his drink on Jane, and a bad feeling settles in her stomach. She's torn with indecision.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" Jane cusses aloud. "Go away. What happened between her and I is none of your fucking business."

"Oh, I beg to differ," he replies as he reaches into his sweatshirt pocket.

Jane bends down to pull the gun from her ankle holster, but hesitates. That hesitation is all that is needed, for everything to go to straight to hell.

Maura watches in horror as the man's hand emerges from his pocket with a glock handgun. She is frozen in fear as Jeff, if that really is his name, squeezes the trigger. Twice.

"Jane!" Maura's horrified scream fills the air around them as two loud pops fill the air. Jane slams back against the open car door, and falls to the pavement. The lanky brunette grasps for something to hold her up as she falls, but can't find purchase. She hits the ground hard, and then she's completely still.

* * *

_**A/N: So I left you with one hell of a cliffy. Please review and tell me what you thought of this steamy chapter!**_


	5. Love Don't Die

Title: **Truth Love Dare**  
Category: TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Angst/Friendship

**Truth Love Dare**

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the R&I universe. All characters belong to Janet Tamaro. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to post after the huge cliffy! I've been on the road the past two days with no internet! But I am honored so many of you have been following this story! I would like to offer a special thanks to all of my reviewers! **

* * *

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

As soon as they hear the gunshots over the wire, Barry Frost and Vince Korsak are out of the van and running towards the mouth of the alley at a dead sprint. They both know it is a matter of seconds, not minutes. If either of the bullets had hit any of Jane's vital organs she would bleed out before they could get to her. Their breaths come in ragged gasps for air as their leg muscles propel them relentlessly forwards. Korsak is screaming Jane's name as he rounds the corner and emerges onto the street.

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

Maura wrenches open the car door and screams as two hands seize her under the arms and yank her backwards. She aims a hard kick to the man's midsection, hoping to cause damage.

But of course, she realizes her error a split second too late. As he staggers back and lets go, Maura is falling. She falls backwards and hits the pavement hard, striking her head on the curb. And for a long moment, everything is a nonsensical whirl of colors that are all blurred together.

She realizes just how vulnerable she is laying on the concrete, but for some reason her arms and legs don't seem to want to follow her mind's commands. And the thought dawns on her. She has a concussion.

For a long moment, Maura just lays on the icy concrete, her head turned towards Jane, who is not moving. She feels tears seeping from her eyes as she sees two spots of red blossoming on Jane's torso, one on Jane's right shoulder, and another on her left abdomen.

"Jane!" Maura cries as she uses all of her coordination to reach under the car. With stretching, her fingers are just able to brush Jane's. The brunette's arm is perpendicular to her body. "Oh god, Jane!"

"Get up!" Maura hears Jeff hiss, jolting her back to the situation at hand. She yelps as he pulls her up from the concrete. She continues to fight him, but none of her actions are coordinated. If she could, she would aim an elbow to the man's trachea and watch him suffocate, happily.

She screams bloody murder as he opens the car door to the back, and shoves her inside. She kicks, but soon enough, he's holding her legs down, and is hiking up her skirt.

* * *

'Breathe, Jane. Damn it. Breathe!' Jane coaches herself as eyes spring open. She gags. There's blood in her mouth and for a long moment she can't figure out why. Then she remembers.

Jane's whole body starts to shake as it becomes aware of some greater injury. Jane's world starts to spin around her in a mesmerizing, but dizzying pattern as she fails to breathe. She can't feel anything anymore. Part of her knows that she is going into shock and that she only has about sixty seconds before her body shuts down completely. She tries to take in a breath and nearly screams at the white-hot pain that seizes her chest.

The best that Jane can do is take rapid shallow breaths that make her want to scream out with each one.

"Maur," Jane's low alto voice is hardly above a whisper. "Maur," she tries again, and this time she can't hold back the groan.

Where was Maura? And then Maura's piercing scream has Jane's heart seizing in her chest.

Christ.

With a trembling hand, Jane lifts her hand to touch where her body is on fire. Just as suddenly Jane's hand is falling away from her left side to the pavement. Something warm and sticky has saturated and soaked through Jane's sweater.

Jane squeezes her eyes shut and is swallowing back the bile as she realizes that her hand is covered in blood, her own blood. The bastard shot her. He _actually_ shot her. She is going to kill him. That is, if she can only just _move_.

'Have to help, Maur,' Jane tells herself over and over.

Jane forces her body onto its side and lifts her knees upwards as if to hold in the warmth and ease the pain.

"Come on, Get up!" With every bit of strength Jane has left, she forces herself to roll over completely onto her side. She curls her injured arm up into her stomach and begins to pull herself along the ground with her left, using Maura's screams as fuel for her own movements.

'Where the fuck are Frost and Korsak?' she can only think, 'Why isn't someone helping Maur?'

Jane's arm shakes as she crawls along the pavement. And Jane silently prays that her strength doesn't fail her. She has to help Maura before she no longer can.

'No,' Jane tells herself. 'Don't think like that! You're not going to bleed out. Just…'

"Fuck." Jane curses as her arm gives out under her and she falls the rest of the way to the cool pavement. Her body shakes uncontrollably for a long moment as she feels the rest of her strength threaten to desert her.

She is left feeling unbelievably cold. In fact, it feels as if Jane is in the middle of a fucking blizzard with no hope for shelter. The only warmth she feels is from the red, sticky, crimson liquid streaming out of her body. Her chest still feels like it is on fire, the pain radiating outwards to the rest of her body. Colors blur before her eyes.

No.

"No," Jane mutters, fighting with everything she has. "Maura needs you." Then. "Get the fuck up, Rizzoli. Get. Up." Jane pushes herself up off the concrete.

"I prefer brunettes, but I suppose you'll have to do since your friend isn't going to be very pleasing to me dead." Maura screams again, and is subsequently backhanded across the face.

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

"Get off of her, you fucking asshole!" Jane growls as she jerks him backwards.

"Do not," Jane punctuates the words with a punch to his face. And though she lands the punch, she's not able to put her weight behind it like she wants to. Still, she'll take what she can get. "Mess. With. Jane. Rizzoli," Jane says, with a wicked cross to the man's jaw. As she strikes at him again, aiming a blow to his stomach, he catches her arm.

For a long moment the two of them grapple, before they both fall to the concrete. As they hit the pavement, Jane hears her attacker groan out in pain.

'Good,' she thinks, 'I hope I did some damage.'

But Jane can't even contemplate moving. Blood rushes through her ears with every pound of her thundering heart and she can scarcely make sense of anything that is happening, as she stares at the sky.

Jane can barely breathe due to the pain in her own body. Then she hears him start to move, and she knows that things aren't over.

"Finish it," Jane tells herself.

Using the pain and the fear, Jane's body finally gets the adrenaline it needs as Jane's body faces the danger of the position she is in.

Jane forces herself up enough to block the man as he throws a punch towards her face. Jane can hardly move, but by some miracle is able to stop his fist's progress towards her body using her forearm as a block. Jane grunts as muscles all over her body strain and tighten under her current duress.

Then she fights back; and although her range of movement and ability to fight back is shot to hell, she is still strong enough to defend herself. Jane forces herself to roll away, as she sees him pull the handgun again. Then she realizes she has nothing to lose. She's suddenly grabbing his arm and twisting, pulling. She'll do anything to get that gun out of his hand.

With luck, the gun comes free and is kicked away. Unfortunately, Jane's luck is running out. She can't even cry out as the man punches her hard in the left side. For a long, heart-stopping moment all she sees is white. The bastard hit her right where he shot her.

It cripples her and leaves her gasping. In the blink of an eye, a pair of hands are around her neck in a vice grip. Instinctively, Jane's hands dart up to his neck, trying to push the man away from her as she gasps for air. She is not able to breathe, and Jane knows that she could be facing death. Obliteration. This thought causes her to fight back that much harder.

This man was not going to take her life from her. It was her life. Hers.

"Mother frakker," Jane grits out through clenched teeth. "Die you son of a…"

Pop.

The hands around Jane's neck suddenly slacken. Jane feels blood spray onto her face and hands as the body on top of her falls.

She sees Frost over his left shoulder. Frost nods, satisfied that he's done good.

And she knows without a shadow of a doubt that Jeff is dead. Her body relaxes, and her head falls back to the pavement. She is at peace.

Maura is safe. Safe….

* * *

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

"Jane."

Jane's eyes flicker open the first time Jane hears the word clear enough to know what it is. She wants to reply with a 'that's my name don't wear it out,' but she seems to be incapable of speaking. Finally, she realizes who it is. Maura looks like an angel as her honey blonde head reflects the dim light from the streetlights in order to form a miniature halo around her head. Her eyes twinkle above Jane. She seems eerily calm, but her voice shakes as she speaks.

"M-Maur," Jane whispers.

"Jane," the woman speaks the name as a lover would speak to their love. "Jane, I'm here." Frankie watches as Jane grasps Maura's hand.

"S-Safe," Jane chokes out.

"I know," Frankie whispers, "You did good, Janie. You did really good."

"Maur," the title escapes her lips in some sort of plea. If anyone can save her, it's Maura.

"They're coming, Jane," Maura soothes as she applies pressures to Jane's chest wound. She found the placement of the wound just under Jane's ribcage, within seconds, and she's been holding back the torrent of blood ever since. "Just hang in there." Jane closes her eyes for a long moment, moaning softly.

"Maur," the name gurgles in Jane's throat, and she chokes on it, but Jane can tell that Maura hears her because her eyes soften a bit.

"Shh," she tries to silence her lover, knowing something is wrong. "Don't speak, Jane. Please, just save your energy."

"She's losing too much blood," Jane can vaguely hear Maura say to Frankie, "I can't stop it."

"They're coming," Frankie whispers as they hear sirens in the distance. And Jane feels him take her other hand. "Janie, hang on. Stay with Maura and me. We're here with you." Jane opens her mouth to speak.

"Maur," Jane manages to push past the gurgling in her throat. "Love… you."

"I know, Jane," Maura says as calmly as she can, "I do too, love." It is then that Maura loses it, and lets out a sob. Jane tries to speak again, but this time she can't get the words out.

"Just hang in there. Stay with me. Please, Jane." Jane closes her eyes for a long moment, moaning softly. When she opens her eyes again, they are unfocused. It takes a long moment for her to see again. To make sense of what she's seeing. "Jane, please," she begs the detective, and Jane can see the panic and fear in her eyes. She is just as afraid of losing Jane as the brunette is of losing her. They have never even gotten a real chance. The minutes they had together were incredible, but still so short. The fleeting thoughts make Jane feel sad. Jane has to tell her. She has to know.

"Sorry, Maur," Jane has to try several times before the words come out. "…be okay…always love you…. be here."

"No," Maura replies emphatically, "You're not doing this. You're not doing this to me, Jane. You can't leave me." Tears travel down her face in a steady stream and she does nothing to try and hold them back. "I only just figured things out. You can't leave!"

"Just hang on! Please!" Frankie pleads.

Jane feels Maura reach for her hand, and the second she feels Maura's skin against hers it burns.

'Her hand feels so warm and so perfect in mine.' Jane thinks.

Slowly Jane's shaking slows until it stops completely. Her breaths grow shallow and erratic. For the first time, Jane can see the green and amber in Maura's eyes. And Maura knows what is happening. Jane has stopped fighting, and Maura can't do anything about it.

"Come on, Jane. You're stronger than this. Fight. Please fight."

"Can't…breathe," Jane manages to push past the gurgling in her throat. Jane can see black encroaching on her field of vision. She knows that she only has seconds left. "I love you." The words are cut off as her chest shoots off the ground. Jane coughs reflexively, as she can no longer breathe. Jane suddenly tastes iron, a lot of iron. It is the only thing Jane can taste, the only sensation she has left. It is acrid and nauseating and all Jane can do is spit it out, gag as more of it flows into her mouth.

"Roll her on her side," Maura orders. Frankie simply pushes down harder on the wound, not knowing what else to do.

"Frankie!" Maura's voice is loud as she shouts, "On her side! She's choking." Without thinking, Frankie helps Maura roll Jane onto her side." It is almost impossible to keep pressure on the wound, but they have no other choice.

Jane's mind screams at her and white takes over as no oxygen reaches it. Jane's eyes flutter closed.

* * *

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

**A/N: There's a method to the madness. I promise you!**

**Hopefully you guys didn't have too much of a problem making sense of Jane's thoughts. I have to say. I had a fun time writing this chapter. After all, Jane's badassery in this chapter is epic. (Is badassery a word? Nope. I totally just made it up!) But still! It takes a special kind of love to protect the person you love after being shot like Jane was!**

**I understand that some of you may find this chapter ridiculous, improbable, etc. But at the same time, I argue that love is an extraordinary thing that allows people to do extraordinary things. Whether or not this is the end of the road for you, I thank you(from the bottom of my heart) for reading! **

**Please review and share your thoughts! I will update soon!**


	6. One Minute More

Title: **Truth Love Dare**  
Category: TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Angst/Friendship

**Truth Love Dare**

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the R&I universe. All characters belong to Janet Tamaro. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: I am continuously blown away by the response that this story has gotten. I wholeheartedly appreciate all of your reviews. And were I a better author, I would respond to all of them personally. I promise that I will make a better effort in regards to that, but I want you all to know that I read all the reviews, and take constructive criticism happily!**

**This chapter turned out to be a bit of a beast. It's long, mainly because I didn't want to keep leaving you with dramatic cliffhangers. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

For a moment, Maura couldn't move. Her heartbeat was thundering deafeningly in her ears, drowning out all other noise. Blood was in Jane's airways. Maura knew what that meant. It meant that the bullet had hit one Jane's major organs and that her friend could very well suffocate and choke on her own blood if the ambulance didn't get there soon. For now, Maura had to take matters into her own hands, and do something to help Jane breathe a little better. Maura, once she got over the shock of it all, jumped into action, shouting at Frankie to roll Jane on her side so that the brunette could breathe. Unfortunately it made it impossible for Maura to apply pressure.

Maura felt faint as a fresh gush of blood bubbled its way up past her fingers. It was starting to pool on the concrete beneath Jane, and Maura knew that there was a good chance that Jane was going to bleed to death on the sidewalk. Jane's breathing was already weak and shallow, and her rasps were growing further and further apart. Maura needed to know the bullets trajectory through Jane's body if she were going to guess which organs might have been hit.

"Oh god. I… I have to check and see if there's an exit wound," Maura breathed. "Frankie, I need you to hold her still! This is going to hurt her like hell."

Jane didn't have time to prepare herself before Maura carefully slipped her hands underneath Jane's sweater and tugged up the fabric, revealing Jane's back. Maura frantically searched for an exit wound, though it was hard to see through all the blood, and found one below Jane's left shoulder blade on the left hand side. Maura didn't know whether to feel panic or relief. Next, Maura ran her hand over the edge of Jane's ribcage, hoping to get a feel of where the bullet had cut through. The path of the bullet through Jane's body had been at a steep angle, which meant that the bullet had cut a long way through Jane's body, and probably had caused a lot of damage.

Jane, who was overcome by the pain, passed out somewhere in the middle of Maura's movements, when it finally became too much for her and her body to handle. Her body convulsed violently as her clothes sucked in ice cold water from the street below, making her feel as if she were freezing to death. It also didn't help that Jane was also losing copious amounts of blood, which was enough to lower her body temperature.

Maura knew that she had to remedy it immediately, or Jane could slip away from her for good. And so Maura shook her friend gently. And when that didn't work? She brushed her the back of her hand gently against the brunette's cheek, while speaking Jane's name. It seemed like an eternity passed and nothing changed.

"Jane," Maura was pretty close to hysterical now. "Jane, wake up. Jane, Please… I need you. I need you. Please, Jane." Maura jumped as Jane let out a deep guttural groan and her eyes flickered open. Maura pushed down on the entry wound and Jane thrashed on the concrete. It was a hell of a way to be reintroduced to the world.

Maura held her down, but the brunette was stronger than her and nearly overpowered her. Thankfully, Frankie tightened his grip on Jane's body. Jane finally stopped fighting Maura's touches, and she sank back down. Her eyes closed briefly, and after a long moment, opened again. Jane started coughing, and Maura jumped back as the brunette's mouth opened and blood gurgled up and past her lips. Jane's chest shot off the ground a ways as the detective desperately tried to clear her mouth of the obstruction.

"Maur?" Jane's voice sounded grated. "Am I dying?" Maura remained mute. Knowing it would be impossible for her to lie to Jane. "Maur…"

"It's going to be okay, Janie," Frankie murmured, hoping that he sounded like he meant it. He knew that the blonde M.E. couldn't lie, and had seen the panic in Maura's eyes as she struggled with the answer to Jane's question

'Please, god. Don't let her die,' Frankie pleaded

"Help is coming!"

"Where in the hell is the ambulance?!" Maura nearly shouted. Jane was still in a semi-conscious state. She was awake, but couldn't seem to voice any of the things she was feeling. Jane let out another groan, her eyes closing. For a moment, Jane surrendered to darkness, but Maura didn't let her get so far this time. The medical examiner pulled her right back into the light.

"Jane, stay with me, okay?" Maura said as calmly as she could manage. "I need you to stay with me," Maura pleaded. She wasn't above groveling if she needed to. "Stay with me. D-Don't leave me." Maura's voice was broken, and her words were almost indistinguishable, but from the tone, Jane got the overall picture. Jane choked on her next breath and had to endure another coughing fit. As her chest moved, she felt the pain sharpen, worsen.

"You're going to make it," Maura interrupted determinedly. "You're going to be fine, Jane. Everything is going to be okay…" Maura could feel a heat overtake her body, as a rash erupted on her skin. She willed herself to believe what she said. Maybe if she believed it strongly enough, she could get past the lie. '_It has to be true,' Maura thought._ Maura held her breath. She could hear the siren of the ambulance growing closer, but as she saw the lights go out in Jane eyes she wasn't sure if her friend was going to be able to hang in there until the ambulance arrived.

Maura couldn't breathe; she couldn't do anything as the brunette stopped breathing. Jane's eyes were open and unblinking for a long moment, and Maura's hand darted to her friend's neck to check for a pulse. Maura strained, every bit of her was striving, yearning for a beat of Jane's heart. But she felt nothing.

Maura quickly rolled Jane onto her back again as Jane's blood pressure bottomed out. Maura finally realized that the bullet had hit Jane's spleen, and that the detective had likely lost two liters of blood because of it.

"She's not breathing!" Maura shouted. Frankie heard the sharp intake of breaths, the gasps coming from Frost and Korsak. Without meaning to, Maura's eyes found those of Jane's brother. She knew that he, like her, was being forced to grapple with the possibility he was going to lose his sister. She silently wondered if he'd ever forgive her for letting that happen. "Frankie!" Maura's cry had him shaking his head quickly and looking to her for the next course of action.

"What do we do?" Frankie breathed.

Frankie, I know this must be hard for you," Maura breathed sympathetically. The lord only knew how difficult it was for her to think at all. "But we need to do CPR. I…I need you to help me. You're going to have to breathe for her." She said the next part slowly. "I really need to know if you can do this, Frankie. Because I need your help. I need you to do this." Frankie nodded. He quickly swiveled on his knees. Frankie gently tipped Jane's jaw forward, opening up her airways. "Okay. For every five compressions that I give her, you're going to breathe into her mouth. Pinch her nose. Make sure you give her as much air as possible."

"Okay."

Frankie tried not to wince as Maura pushed down hard over Jane's chest. Forcing more of her body weight over Jane as she pushed. Frankie could hear the crack of Jane's ribs and cartilage under Maura's hands, and he felt it as fully as if he were doing it himself. He couldn't imagine what was going through Maura's mind. "Frankie!" Once again, the sound of his name brought him back. Quickly he darted down, taking a deep breath as he did so. He pinched Jane's nose shut, placed his mouth over hers and forced himself to exhale as quickly as he could.

He leaned back again as Maura started compressions, counting aloud as she forced her hands down on Jane's chest. Maura could feel ribs and cartilage crack under the exertion as she counted to five.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five," Maura counted aloud, and this time Frankie was ready. They fell into a rhythm rather quickly. There was hardly a single pause between the compressions and the breathing. Frankie hadn't even realized but Vince Korsak had dropped down on Maura's other side, trying to maintain pressure over Jane's wound. Other officers were forcing everyone else to evacuate the area.

Frankie's eyes found two men clad in blue sprinting towards them. He hadn't even heard the sirens growing near. But he was grateful. He was grateful that someone else was finally there to help.

"Paramedics are here!"

Maura's head whirled around to confirm it for herself, although, she didn't stop her compressions.

"You hear that, Jane? They're here for you," he whispered softly in Jane's ear, his voice was surprisingly calm and soothing. "They're here to help. Everything is going to be okay now. Just hang on. Please. Just hang on a little longer. You're strong. You can do this. I know it. Fight it, Jane. Just fight it. We won't leave you."

Frankie moved back as the paramedics reached them. He knew that they could help Maura far more than he ever could. He stared, watching everything seemingly happen in slow motion. He watched as they rolled her over and slipped her onto a backboard. He watched as they lifted her onto a gurney. A third man had rushed over. They strapped her on, and one of the paramedics applied pressure as they sprinted for the ambulance waiting 20 yards away.

Maura was only a few steps behind them. Frankie followed.

No one contested their pleas to go with. Frankie knew that Maura wouldn't be able to let Jane out of her sight.

He locked eyes with Maura, his gaze grateful, as she held out her hand and pulled him in after her. In a mere second, the doors were slamming shut behind them. Both Frankie and Maura were forced to latch onto something as the Ambulance suddenly accelerated, tires catching on the pavement.

The next several minutes passed in a blur. Maura counted the seconds, watching as they shocked Jane several times, trying to get her heart started again.

"I've got her!" One of the paramedics called out as Jane's chest shot up, and her nostrils flared. "I've got sinus rhythm!"

Frankie hadn't even realized he had been holding his breath until he gasped. He saw Jane's eyes flicker open in confusion. The paramedics were talking to her, trying to tell her what was going on as they started and I.V. and started pumping her full of fluids and drugs as they tried to keep her alive. They hung a bag of O-, and tried to offset the severe blood loss as they packed the wound to the best of their ability.

It was touch and go, the entire way to the hospital. Jane flat-lined twice, but they were fortunate enough to get her back both times.

And at the precise moment that they screeched to a halt in the ambulance bay, the doors were already being wrenched open. Maura forced herself to keep out of the way, melding herself to the small space against the wall.

* * *

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

By the time that she and Frankie made it inside, Jane was being wheeled inside a trauma room. Maura tried to follow, but was stopped.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you can't go in there," she spoke as she put two hands on Maura's shoulders. Maura swallowed and nodded, not sure if she could trust her voice. "It's medical staff only."

From outside the trauma room, Maura and Frankie watched as several nurses and doctors rushed into the trauma room. They were effectively shut out, however, when one of the nurses pulled at the blinds, hiding Jane and the commotion inside from prying eyes.

As Maura's shoulder started to quake with suppressed sobs, Frankie pulled Maura to him, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh," he soothed for a long minute, just holding her. "She's going to be okay, Maura," he tried to reassure her. Maura just shook her head in denial.

"You saved her life," he asserted. "You gave her a _chance_, which is more than what I can say for myself. If it had been up to me? I would have froze."

* * *

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

Maura and Frankie jump as the trauma room door flies open. Two people rush down the hall with Jane, and Maura rushes forwards to intercept one of the doctors, hoping that they will at least tell her what is going on.

"What's happening?" Maura asks as she manages to pull a doctor aside. Holding onto his arm tightly in hers. He looks torn, and Maura can tell that he's not sure how much to tell her.

"I'm a doctor," Maura says finally, easing his reservations, "Be straight with me."

"The first bullet perforated her stomach, and lacerated her spleen," the man in a white coat speaks. "We need to do surgery." One of the trauma doctors adds, "She also had a collapsed lung. We put in a chest tube, and were able to re-inflate her lung, but there could be more damage! We won't know for sure until we open her up." Maura nods.

"Just save her, please!" Maura begs.

"I'll be out to give you an update as soon as I can," Dr. Rhodes promises.

Maura looks into the trauma room they just vacated and has to swallow hard as she sees the blood all over the floor. She realizes that it is probably from where they inserted the chest tube, but it's still too much for her to stomach.

"Susie!" he calls out, and a nurse rushes over. "Help this woman get cleaned up, will you? Thanks!" It is then and only then that Maura looks down at her hands. They are covered in blood, as is the rest of her. Her knees are covered in red sticky crimson. Her shoes are ruined. Her dress is ruined. Everything is ruined. Maura struggles not to cry.

Maura watches as Dr. Rhodes sprints down the hall and out of sight.

She vaguely feels the nurse lead her down the hall and into a private washroom.

"I'll get you a pair of scrubs to change into," she promises, leaving Maura by herself to wash the blood off of her hands and body. Maura scrubs at the blood on her body in a sort of daze.

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

* * *

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

Jane is wheeled into a room with blinding lights. People are rushing around, bumping into one another, and it's so ridiculous to Jane that it's almost comical. Jane starts playing calliope music in her head as if it's the perfect soundtrack to the chaos around her.

A man with crinkles at the corner of his eyes looks down at her from above. He's speaking, but Jane hears no sound. And she can't read his lips because they're covered by a surgeon's mask. Then it finally dawns on her, as they start strapping her down to the table. They're about to cut her open.

Before Jane has much of a chance to dwell on this fact, her eyes are suddenly heavy, and blackness descends. Jane plunges into it thinking that this might be the last thing she ever sees.

* * *

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

For the next six days Maura refused to leave Jane's side. Because of the doctor's impeccable work, Jane had made it through surgery, but only just. From what she'd understood, Jane had literally escaped within a millimeter or two with her life and had sustained severe internal injuries that took several surgeries to rectify. The first bullet had caused the most damage, by far. It had perforated Jane's stomach, hit Jane's spleen and had caused significant internal bleeding. Jane had also suffered a collapsed lung

Maura stayed with her at her bedside and held her hand. The blonde woman lost count of how many times she'd told Jane that she loved her. It was like a mantra, something she repeated over and over again, as the M.E. hoped it would motivate Jane to come back to her. She begged for that as well. She begged Jane not to leave her by herself because she wasn't sure if she could live without her.

Jane was in a medically induced coma for a while, to help with the pain from the gunshot wound. But the coma was also to help with healing from the numerous surgeries Jane was forced to undergo as a direct consequence. Only, when they finally took Jane off the sedation, and eased her off of the breathing tube, they were shocked to see no progress. Jane never woke. And the doctors she talked to told Maura that they feared Jane had suffered brain damage due to a lack of oxygen reaching her brain for an extended amount of time.

Maura shifted in her chair, groaning at the soreness in her shoulders, and lower back. Hospital chairs really weren't built with comfort in mind, she'd quickly realized. She swallowed as her eyes flitted to the clock. Another twelve hours had ticked by. Maura reached up to rub the back of her neck with her free hand. The other grasped Jane's hand gently in hers. Maura would not let go. She would not give up on Jane. Jane was the strongest person she'd ever had the privilege of knowing. And Maura knew that the brunette would not give up easily. The fact that Jane was still there was a testament to that.

Maura jumped slightly as the door opened and light flooded into the room from the hallway. Maura spared the visitor a look and focused her attention back onto Jane. Maura let out a sigh as the older woman sat down next to her and reached out to touch Maura's shoulder. Maura squeezed her hazel eyes shut. She suddenly found it very difficult to breathe as the blonde turned to face the woman she loved like a mother.

Maura knew how difficult the last week had been for Angela Rizzoli.

Maura let out another strained breath as she looked back to Jane. Jane looked so peaceful. Not a single line marred her beautiful features in sleep. Maura was used to seeing Jane as the headstrong, determined, but compassionate individual she was. The fact is, Jane rarely ever rested. She worked each case as if she were her last. And Maura had grown to love and respect her for that very unique ability she possessed.

Maura knew from the moment she'd met the detective that she was remarkable.

She hated how small Jane looked in the massive hospital bed, hooked up to countless wires and tubes. This wasn't where Jane belonged.

"You should get some rest, Maura," Angela Rizzoli suggested in a soft whisper. Maura met the woman's eyes sadly. "Do you really think that I haven't noticed? You haven't left here, you haven't slept, and you haven't eaten in nearly two days now. Jane wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." Maura merely shook her head. She didn't trust her voice at the moment. Silence built between them as they sat side by side for a long minute. Both seemed to respect one another, and both understood each other's feelings for Jane.

"I'm sorry," Maura finally spoke into the silence between them. She nearly broke out in a fresh bout of tears, and her throat closed up on her all over again. She'd been struggling to say those words to Jane's mother since the moment Jane had gotten shot. Only saying those words was a hard thing to do when she knew what it meant. It meant that she had failed Jane. It meant that harm had come to her and she had been unable to stop it. Again.

"You know it's not your fault, Maura," Angela said softly. "And Jane wouldn't want you to do this."

"I wish it had been me," Maura whispered sincerely, and it broke Angela's heart. But it was true. Maura hadn't stopped wishing for that fact since it happened. "I really do."

"No," Angela shook her head. "I know you love her, but Janie would never want to hear that coming from you. She loves you. She'd do anything to protect you. I…I think she's already proven that."

"I do love her," Maura's voice broke. "So much."

"Then go home, Maura," she ordered softly. "For Jane, please. Take a shower, eat something, get some rest, and then come back tomorrow. Janie will still be here. She's not going to go anywhere, sweetheart." She held Maura's eyes in a sort of challenge. Maura let out a soft sigh of resignation and reluctantly released Jane's hand. After all, she could not deny the woman she considered to be her mother.

Maura's hand froze on the door handle when Angela's scratchy voice filled the room. "Maura?" Maura turned around slowly to see that Angela was still watching him. "I know that I can't make you stop blaming yourself for what happened, but you have to know somewhere in that head of yours that it's not really your fault. And if you really can't believe me, then think about something else. Jane _never_ would have made it this far without you." Maura opened her mouth to protest, but Angela seemed to be reading her mind because she cut Maura off before she could even begin. "Don't argue with me." Maura nodded, opened the door, and left.

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

* * *

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

Jane awoke to a loud, but steady beeping. The only light source located in the room she was in came from the monitors beside her bed. Wires and tubes ran to and from her body in a tangled mess. Jane kept her eyes closed for a long moment, letting her mind become reacquainted to her surroundings. She felt the gentlest of touches to her face. Someone was running his or her fingers across the right side of her face and through her hair. Jane couldn't help but moan softly. It felt really good. Whoever it was that had been touching her retracted their hands, and Jane moaned again as she mourned for the loss of contact. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open to meet those of an inquisitive, beautiful, honey-brunette.

"Jane?" Maura's gentle, sympathetic voice spoke in a near whisper. "Oh thank god, you're awake." Jane opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. She was about to try again, but didn't make it that far before the pain in her body roared its angry head like a lion. Jane's breath hitched in her throat and time seemed to stop itself. Jane rolled her head from side to side as the pain hit her like a brick wall. It was hell all over again. Going through the pain of getting shot once was enough. Going through it twice was just not fair. Jane's eyes widened as she struggled to breathe.

Maura's hand quickly went back to stroking her hair, and Jane suddenly felt Maura's other hand grasping hers. Jane cried out, tears filling her eyes. God, it hurt. It hurt so much.

"I know," Maura's voice soothed, "I know it hurts, Jane, but you have to breathe." A pause. "Come on, Jane. Squeeze my hand. It's okay. I can take it." Jane channeled all of her pain into her grip on Maura's hand. It seemed to help a little. "Good," Maura breathed, "That's good, Jane. Okay. Breathe with me now. In. Out." Jane tried mimicking Maura's breaths and slowly she regained her even breathing.

"Ugh," Jane groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut. She focused her attention on Maura's fingers in her hair. It felt so good that it almost made up for everything else. "It hurts," Jane whined softly.

"I know," Maura agreed. "That's why you have to stop doing this."

"You make it sound like I did it on purpose," Jane replied sheepishly.

"Don't be ridiculous," Maura replied calmly. Jane let out another groan. "I just…"

"Is that my Janie?" Angela Rizzoli's scratchy voice had Jane looking to her left. Angela Rizzoli, who had been curled up in the chair asleep, was now wide-awake.

"Yes," Maura replied, "She's awake, Mrs. Rizzoli."

Jane hadn't even realized her mother was there. But sure enough, Angela Rizzoli made her presence known as she threw back the blankets and stood up. Immediately, her mother started to fuss over her.

"Ma," Jane groaned. "Stop it. I don't need you to mother me for crying out loud. I'm a grown woman."

"How are you feeling?" Angela asked finally, as she looked over the monitors in the room.

"Like I've been shot," Jane choked out, "But I'm alive, so I guess that's got to count for something."

"That it does," Angela agreed. "You know, I should be angry at you for pulling something like this again. But I'm just so glad you're okay." Jane looked back to her friend. Her heart clenched painfully as her eyes fell on the gruesome gash located on Maura's forehead. It was bad enough that Maura had needed stitches. It looked bad enough to begin with, but the skin around it was raised and bruised, making it look even worse.

"Oh, Maur," Jane croaked, her hand squeezing Maura's. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing," Maura shook her head. "Just some minor scrapes and bruises."

"No it's not," Jane protested. "God, I'm so sorry." Maura was upset now.

"You're kidding me, right?" Maura spoke incredulously. "You were shot twice and still managed to save me. And now you want to blame yourself for a bump on my head?"

"It was my job to protect you, Maura," Jane swallowed thickly, feeling suddenly quite sick to her stomach at the thought of anything more happening to Maura. "And I failed… I screwed up."

"Jane, just stop it, okay? I really don't want to argue with you right now," Maura sighed, dropping Jane's hand. Jane frowned, sensing Maura's distress. "You know what? I'm sorry. I'm just really tired. I think I should just go… Now that I know you're going to be okay, I think I'm going to go home and clean up."

"Maura, wait!" Jane pleaded. "I'm sorry, okay? I…I didn't mean to upset you. Just stay with me for a while. Please!" Jane's voice cracked from disuse. She clearly did not want her friend to leave. But she'd clearly upset Maura already.

"I… I'll be back later," Maura promised, "You-You should really rest now." Maura's voice faltered as she said, "I'm glad that you're okay, Jane." Jane let out an exasperated sigh as Maura turned and walked from the room, leaving her alone with her mother.

Boy did she have a long week ahead of her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I still left some things up in the air, but at least I didn't leave someone's life in the balance! More to come soon! Please review!**

**I liked that things came full circle in this chapter. Jane saved Maura, and Maura saved Jane. :) That's love, folks!**


	7. Safe And Sound

Title: **Truth Love Dare**  
Category: TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: General

**Truth Love Dare**

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the R&I universe. All characters belong to Janet Tamaro. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter! It's another long one! Thanks for awesome response, you guys (and gals). I address some important stuff in this chapter.**_

* * *

_"Yes," Maura replied, "She's awake, Mrs. Rizzoli."_

_Jane hadn't even realized her mother was there. But sure enough, Angela Rizzoli made her presence known as she threw back the blankets and stood up. Immediately, her mother started to fuss over her._

_"Ma," Jane groaned. "Stop it. I don't need you to mother me for crying out loud. I'm a grown woman."_

_"How are you feeling?" Angela asked finally, as she looked over the monitors in the room._

_"Like I've been shot," Jane choked out, "But I'm alive, so I guess that's got to count for something."_

_"That it does," Angela agreed. "You know, I should be angry at you for pulling something like this again. But I'm just so glad you're okay." Jane looked back to her friend. Her heart clenched painfully as her eyes fell on the gruesome gash located on Maura's forehead. It was bad enough that Maura had needed stitches. It looked bad enough to begin with, but the skin around it was raised and bruised, making it look even worse._

_"Oh, Maur," Jane croaked, her hand squeezing Maura's. "You're hurt."_

_"It's nothing," Maura shook her head. "Just some minor scrapes and bruises."_

_"No it's not," Jane protested. "God, I'm so sorry." Maura was upset now._

_"You're kidding me, right?" Maura spoke incredulously. "You were shot twice and still managed to save me. And now you want to blame yourself for a bump on my head?"_

_"It was my job to protect you, Maura," Jane swallowed thickly, feeling suddenly quite sick to her stomach at the thought of anything more happening to Maura. "And I failed… I screwed up."_

_"Jane, just stop it, okay? I really don't want to argue with you right now," Maura sighed, dropping Jane's hand. Jane frowned, sensing Maura's distress. "You know what? I'm sorry. I'm just really tired. I think I should just go… Now that I know you're going to be okay, I think I'm going to go home and clean up."_

_"Maura, wait!" Jane pleaded. "I'm sorry, okay? I…I didn't mean to upset you. Just stay with me for a while. Please!" Jane's voice cracked from disuse. She clearly did not want her friend to leave. But she'd clearly upset Maura already._

_"I… I'll be back later," Maura promised, "You-You should really rest now." Maura's voice faltered as she said, "I'm glad that you're okay, Jane." Jane let out an exasperated sigh as Maura turned and walked from the room, leaving her alone with her mother._

* * *

"She's angry with me," Jane stated with another groan.

"You would be too, if you had been in her position," Angela replied. Jane let out a broken sigh. "You should have seen what that poor woman has gone through," Angela informed her. "She was bordering on hysterical when I got here."

"What happened?" Jane inquired; still not sure she was remembering things correctly.

"You don't remember?" Angela frowned.

"No, I do, it's just that I'm not really sure if I'm remembering everything correctly." Jane shook her head, but immediately regretted it when the room started spinning. The pain was still making it hard to breathe, and Jane closed her eyes as she tried to focus on something else. "The truth is that I… don't even know how long I've been out." Jane swallowed, looking around. "Ma, what day is it?"

"Friday," Mrs. Rizzoli answered without any qualms.

"Friday?" Jane repeated. "Okay, that's not bad."

"Not bad?" Angela said incredulously. "You've been out for over a week, Jane," Angela said softly.

"Wait, what?" Jane said in disbelief, "Hold on for a minute! Do you really mean to tell me, I've been unconscious for nine days?" The older Italian woman could see that Jane was in a state of disbelief. It was hard to lose time as Jane had. One minute, Jane was walking down the sidewalk with her friend. The other, Jane was waking up in a hospital bed with over ten days missing. She felt cheated.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Angela challenged with tears building in her eyes. "Janie, you seriously scared me half to death. I thought I was going to lose you all over again." Angela sniffled as she wiped away her own tears. "You can't keep doing this to us… to me and Frankie and Tommy and Maura." Jane's heart skipped a beat in her chest at the mention of Maura. Jane felt guilty for doing this to everyone again.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Jane breathed honestly, "But I'm okay now, Ma."

"But you could have just as easily not been," her mother argued, "You do get that, don't you? Janie, you-you lost so much blood." Her mother paused to take a calming breath. "For a while, the doctors thought that your brain might not have gotten enough oxygen, because of the magnitude of your blood loss. You were in a coma for a long time after the surgery." "You really remember everything?"

"I…I'm not sure," Jane grumbled. "I mean… I can remember bits and pieces of what happened, but everything is a jumbled mess. I remember sitting at the bar with Maura, and I remember leaving. I think we were walking to the car when it happened. All I know is we were followed, and someone started shooting. Ma, I'm so sorry I put you through this again."

"You'd better be," Angela Rizzoli said emphatically. "I really wish that you would consider another profession."

"For the last time, Ma," Jane groaned, "I'm not going to leave the force." Jane let out a labored breath. "Look," she sighed, "As crazy as it sounds, I actually like what I do. So could you just try to be proud of me?"

"Oh Janie," Angela sighed, taking Jane's hand in hers. "I am proud of you… so very proud of you. I just wish that you hadn't picked such a dangerous thing to do." A beat. "I worry about you. I don't mean to, but I just do. And I'm sure that I'm not the only one." Angela looked towards the door Maura had departed through only a minute ago. "Maura, the poor girl, is worried sick about you too."

"I know," Jane swallowed, "I can tell that she's still angry with me for it." Jane reached up to run a hand over her face. "So… Can you just tell me what happened?"

"Well," Angela sighed. "It's probably pretty obvious to you now, but you were followed by the suspect. Maura said you hesitated in pulling your gun, and because of it, the guy shot you. The first bullet perforated your stomach and punctured your spleen. The second was a through and through to your shoulder. You lost a lot of blood." Angela paused, to gather herself again. "The doctor who performed surgery said it was a miracle you pulled through. They had to remove your spleen though, because of the severity of your internal bleeding."

"Ah," Jane swallowed, as her throat suddenly grew very dry. She decided to try and bring some humor to the situation. "I thought something was missing when I woke up."

"Haha," Angela replied sarcastically, clearly not amused, "That's very funny, Jane."

"So… I take it that Maura stopped the bleeding?" Jane breathed painfully.

"That's just it," Angela spoke softly. "She tried, but your blood pressure plummeted and you stopped breathing. She tried, but she couldn't get you to come back. She did CPR to buy you some time, but when I got here, she honestly thought that you might not make it. She kept saying it was her fault. I tried to tell her it wasn't, of course, but she wouldn't hear it."

"It wasn't her fault," Jane asserted. "If I had just realized we had been followed, or if I had even just gone with my instincts, things would have turned out differently. I…don't know _why_ I hesitated to be honest. I guess I just didn't want to shoot at someone and find out that I was wrong to do it, later."

"It's okay, Janie," Angela replied. "I understand."

"Where's Frankie?" Jane asked quietly.

"Investigating with Frost and Korsak," Angela replied. "They're still trying to figure out how many times the guy has done this before."

"Have they found anything?" Jane inquired. Her hands tightened into fists at her side, as she struggled to process everything. It still bothered her that she couldn't remember the details of the shooting or what had happened afterwards.

"Oh we found something, all right," Frankie announced as he strode into the room, looking quite handsome in a deep navy suit, complete with a dress shirt. He threw a flippant, "Hey, Janie," at his sister before dropping down into a chair with an exhausted sigh.

"What… That's all I get?" Jane whined. Frankie smiled, stood up, and placed a kiss to Jane's forehead. She closed her eyes as he briefly ran a hand through her hair, very much like Maura had done earlier. "I'm glad you're okay," he said truthfully as he pulled back and sat back down in the chair that sat next to Jane's bedside.

"So," Jane managed to speak in a weak and slightly raspy tone. "What did you find?"

"Well," he hedged, "You're not going to like it."

"Frankie," Jane sounded just plain annoyed now, "You don't have to sugar coat it, alright? I just want to know what you found." Frankie let out a sigh, raking a hand through his hair nervously. Jane knew it to be a nervous tick of his. It was either that, or he would tug at his sleeves.

"Korsak doesn't want you getting involved with this," Frankie sighed.

"Oh?" Jane's brows rose up on her forehead. "And why not?"

"You mean, besides the obvious reasons?" Frankie shot back. "Janie, you were shot! I understand that you want to, but you can't get involved with this one. Cavanaugh thinks that you're way too emotionally involved."

"You're damned right that I'm too emotionally involved," Jane hissed, letting her anger get the best of her. "He shot me! But that's not even the half of it. Jesus, Frankie, he could have… he could have hurt Maura."

"Janie, for goodness sake's," Angela cut in, "I raised you to be a good Catholic girl. Would it kill you to watch your language?"

"Sorry, Ma," Jane apologized flippantly. Jane took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She was feeling a lot of things at once, and had never been very good about sorting them out.

Frankie cleared his throat. "Look, Janie, I understand why you're upset. I really do. But me telling you this next bit is only going to upset you more."

"Tell me, what?" Jane challenged. Jane ordered. "Just tell me, Frankie!"

"Okay…" he sighed, relenting. "Jeff Gregory, was a serial rapist and murderer. He struck first in Montgomery, Alabama, and then hit four other cities before moving to Boston. The FBI is trying to verify how many victims there are, but we think it's close to 15."

"So he rapes women before he kills them?" Jane pondered aloud.

"There's a lot of psychology involved," Frankie spoke softly. "But yeah."

"Oh my god," a horrifying thought suddenly came to Jane.

"He didn't rape Maura, did he?" Jane cried out excitedly.

She was in complete shock. Jane pushed herself forwards into a seated position and yelped as she pulled at her stitches. Jane gasped for air, but the pain swelled up again, leaving her completely powerless. Jane's hand shot up to her side, as she tried to ease the white-hot, persistent throbbing that was there. Her breaths were suddenly stolen from her and she couldn't breathe. Frankie jumped up from his chair and quickly tried to help Jane lean back against the pillows.

"Oww… Oww…Oww," Jane breathed again as the pain flared.

"It's okay. It's all right," Frankie tried to soothe her. She grabbed his hand, and he grimaced as she nearly crushed the bones in it.

"Ugh, it hurts." Jane gritted her jaw. It wasn't like her to admit to being in pain, but she couldn't help it. It was excruciating.

"Janie?" Angela's worried voice echoed around the small room. The lights were dimmed, but Angela Rizzoli could see the raw agonized pain in Jane's brown eyes. Panic etched its way onto Frankie's features, as his eyes fixated on a small blot of red on Jane's gown. When his sister hurt, he hurt. She'd been there to hold his hand when he'd been shot. She'd coached him through it, and for that he would always be grateful. He could only hope that he could help her through it. Frankie focused on the spot.

At first it was only the size of a dime, but by the time they called in the nurse, it had roughly the circumference of a baseball. Jane clenched her jaw together as the nurse threw back the thin blanket covering Jane and lifted her gown up to reveal the large bandage. She clicked her tongue in displeasure as Jane howled in pain.

* * *

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

"Oh dear," she said with a look at Frankie and Angela, "She tore her stitches."

"Great… That's just…" Jane forced herself to swallow her next words. Jane started to mutter underneath her breath. It just figured something like this would happen to her.

As Maura stepped off of the elevator, she heard quite a bit of noise coming from down the hall. She'd gotten into her car more determined than ever to just go home, but when it came down to it, she just couldn't bring herself to leave. The sadness in Jane's eyes when she'd announced her departure weighed quite heavily on Maura's conscience. She didn't want to leave Jane, no matter how infuriating and oblivious that the detective could be.

It wasn't until Maura neared Jane's room that she realized that the root of the commotion that she had noted only moments earlier was in fact coming from Jane's room. Maura's imagination quickly ran wild, and all of Maura's worst fears came rushing back to the front of her mind. With her heart racing, Maura jogged past the last few rooms, and into Jane's room. Chaos had ensued inside. Several nurses were gathered around Jane's beside, while Jane's mother and Frankie stood off to the side, looking distressed.

"What happened?" Maura asked worriedly, her hand still clutching her coffee tightly. Maura's eyes flashed back and forth, struggling to make sense of what was happening. Her eyes quickly fell onto the nurse was holding a bandage to Jane's side. Maura noted how it quickly became saturated with Jane's blood, and Maura suddenly felt like she might become ill. Maura dropped her coffee onto the counter, and rushed to help.

"Jane tore her stitches," Angela announced. Maura's stomach sank. The brunette had her eyes squeezed shut as if her life depended on it, and looked very pale. Maura looked to the pile of used bandages, and was forced to choke back bile.

"Here," Maura stepped forwards, taking over. "Help her get the supplies she needs. I'll keep pressure on it." Jane's eyes fluttered open as she recognized the soft tone of Maura's voice.

"Jane?" Maura's voice was laced with concern. "Hey. Are you with me?"

"Y-Yeah," Jane husked. "I'm with you. I…I don't feel so hot though." Maura swallowed. Jane looked clammy, and her words were slightly slurred. Maura held her breath as the nurses rushed over with a tray of medical supplies.

Maura jumped back as a young male doctor rushed through the door, with Jane's chart in hand.

"What have we got?" he asked briskly.

"Patient is in day six of post-op care," the nurse announced. "She had a GSW to the upper abdominal cavity. Dr. Phillip repaired a perforation in her stomach and performed a splenectomy. She just tore her stitches." He nodded, addressing the nurse before he quickly turned to face Jane.

"Hi, Detective Rizzoli?" he spoke nervously. "Is it okay if I call you Jane?" he spoke calmly, and Jane nodded. "I'm Dr. Riley."

"Hey," Jane replied rather breathlessly.

"I hear that you tore some stitches," he said in a friendly manner. "So I'm here to fix you up as good as new." He paused. "Does that sound good?"

"Y-Yeah," Jane managed to choke out. Maura didn't like the way he was looking at her friend. She wasn't sure if it was just his typical bedside manner or something more. "Not to sound des-perate," Jane's voice hitched, "But can you d-do something about the p-pain?"

"Sure," he replied scribbling a note in Jane's chart. "It says here that you're overdue. If you had to rate it on a scale of 1 to 10, with one being no pain at all and ten being the worst pain you've ever experienced, what would you rate it?"

"Uh…a nine," Jane whimpered slightly.

"Okay… Okay," he replied, "Let's see if we can't fix that." Maura watched as he addressed one of the nurses, asking her to grab a vial of Jane's pain medicine. He swiveled around to pay full attention to Jane.

He nodded in Maura's direction, and Maura retracted her hands from Jane's side. Dr. Riley gently pulled back the gauze, and spoke in a calm, but direct tone.

"I need the Lidocaine and Prilocaine, please," he commented as he held out his hand. Maura watched silently as the syringe changed hands and the doctor uncapped it. He was efficient. "Jane?" he spoke softly. "You're going to feel a little pinch. I'm going to numb the area locally with some anesthetic." Jane swallowed and nodded, Maura feeling cramped standing next to the doctor moved around to the other side. Without pause, Jane reached for Maura's hand.

The doctor finished injecting the anesthetic, and let it work for a couple of minutes. "I'm going to clean the area, while I'm waiting for the anesthetic to work. It might feel a little cold, or you might not feel it at all." Within the span of a couple of minutes, he was pulling out the torn thread from Jane's skin and replacing it. He was meticulous, and Maura could tell that he was very good with his hands. The suture looked worlds better when he finally finished.

"All right," he sighed as he set the stitching needle back down onto the tray. "That should do it." He met Jane's eyes. "I just want to clean it one last time. Then we'll put a fresh bandage over it, and you'll be able to get some more rest." Maura watched the interaction carefully, analyzing the doctor's body language. His compassion was clearly not a false front, but Maura felt uneasy. It was obvious that he liked Jane, or at the very least was attracted to her, and yet, he hardly knew her.

Within a couple of more minutes, he was finished and the nurse was back with Jane's pain and nausea medications. They administered them through Jane's I.V. The young doctor made a joke about the pain medicine and encouraged Jane to get some rest. He departed with a promise to check on Jane later.

* * *

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

"I'll keep an eye on her," Maura promised, sensing that Jane just wanted to be left alone so that she cold sleep. The doctor nodded in Maura's direction before slipping from the room.

Maura let out an uneasy sigh as Jane's eyes fluttered closed and the woman's breathing evened out. The medications that the nurse had injected through her I.V. had seemingly knocked Jane out cold. The honey-colored brunette was lost in her own little world as she watched Jane's serene expression.

"Maura," Frankie's voice had the ME looking his way, "Do you think I can talk to you outside for a second?" Maura looked from Frankie, to Jane, and then back again.

"Uh…sure," Maura swallowed. Jane was dead to the world around her, and so Maura figured she wouldn't be missed if she were to vanish for a little while. "What is it, Frankie?" she asked him as she faced him in the hall.

"We uhh…" Frankie knew this would be hard. He started to wring his hands, but realized it and let them drop back to his sides. "As you know, we've been investigating what happened." He took a deep breath, "I…I know you told IAB that Jeff didn't… that he didn't get the chance to…" the words were harder to get out than Frankie expected. Luckily, Maura understood where the conversation was headed, and decided to help him out.

"_Sexually_ assault," Maura stressed the word.

"Right. You told them that he didn't get the chance to sexually assault you," Frankie finished. "But I have to ask. You weren't lying were you? I mean…He…He didn't, right?" Frankie asked, clearing his throat. "You would have reported it?!"

"Of course!" Maura replied. "I wasn't lying. The fact remains that I can't lie, Frankie. Plus, I know how underreported sexual assault is! Over 60% of assaults are not reported, and I would never want to be part of that statistic." Then. "I wasn't raped, Frankie. Jane saved me. God, she was shot twice and she still managed to save me from being assaulted by that pig."

"Okay, good," Frankie whispered in relief. "I only wish I hadn't said anything to Jane about it, because now she seems to think that you might've been."

"You said something to Jane?" Maura susurrated, her breathing coming in labored pants. "Does she know how close I came?!"

"Yeah," Frankie swallowed, his throat dry. "That's kind of how she tore her stitches. Needless to say, she was umm… she was pretty upset by it." Maura shook her head, starting to pace back and forth in the hallway.

Finally, she stopped and said. "I…I should check on Jane."

* * *

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

Maura slipped back into the room, her heart clenching painfully at the sight of Angela kissing Jane on the forehead. Quietly, Angela Rizzoli moved around the bed and sidled up to Maura. "I'm just going to run out and grab something to eat," she announced, "I'll be right back."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take good care of her," Maura promised. As they were left alone, all of the things that Maura had struggled to push down over the last few days came floating back to the surface. "Oh, Jane," Maura sighed sadly as she crossed the room and dropped down into one of the chairs. Maura picked up Jane's hand from the bed, and gently swept her thumb to and fro over the woman's knuckles. Every so often she'd let her thumb brush the small pucker located in the center of the brunette's hands just so that she would know what it felt like.

"Could you try to be a little more quiet over there?" Jane's rough voice grumbled. Maura released Jane's hand, looking up to meet the brunette's coffee brown eyes.

"I didn't say anything," Maura defended. "I was just thinking."

"Yeah?" Jane's brows rose up on her forehead, "Well, you were thinking _very_ loudly."

"Huh. So let me get this straight. I'm not allowed to _think_ anymore?" Maura laughed softly. "Jane, that's not very fair." Jane let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry," Jane apologized, "You're right. That's not really fair."

"How are you feeling?" Maura asked.

"I've been better," Jane replied.

"Things will get better, Jane," Maura said sympathetically. "I promise."

Jane let out a small sigh. "What a mess this turned out to be," Jane said finally.

"Yeah," Maura smiled. "We tend to make a mess of things. The good news is, I think we've reached our lifetime quota for drama."

"Maur," Jane said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Maura asked softly.

"For putting you through this again," Jane whispered. "Ma told me how long I've been out… She also told me you had to do CPR. It…It must have been difficult. I can't even imagine." Jane caught Maura's twinkling eyes. "Thank you." Jane took a deep breath, or rather as deep as a breath as was possible. "Thank you for not giving up on me when most people would have."

"You would have done the same for me," Maura replied simply. "I know it." Maura felt her chest ache as she saw the look in Jane's eyes. "Jane, what's wrong?"

Jane couldn't even answer as tears steadily built in her eyes, and then finally overflowed. With a blink of Jane's eyes, beads of water were sent trailing down her cheeks. Maura quickly stood and wiped them away.

"Jane," Maura pleaded softly. "Talk to me, love."

"I…I'm sorry," Jane hiccupped. "It's just that…I let you down."

"If this is about what happened…" Maura said intensely.

"He hurt you!" Jane interjected. "I was supposed to protect you, and I failed you…he…"

"He didn't get the chance to do anything!" Maura cut her off. "You stopped it, Jane. You stopped him before he got the chance. And now he is where he can never hurt anyone. Okay?"

"So he didn't…He d-didn't r-rape you?" Jane felt immense relief, but for some reason only started sobbing harder. "Frankie said that he wasn't sure. And I've been trying to remember everything…but I have this big gap in my memory and…"

"Shhh," Maura bent down and kissed Jane softly. As she pulled away, she brushed her forehead against Jane's and said. "No, he didn't. You saved me, Jane. Okay? You saved me… just like always." She ran her fingers soothingly through Jane's hair, and refused to pull away. Jane kissed her again, this time putting everything into it that she possibly could.

"I love you," Jane whispered. "I know that I did everything ass backwards, but I do. I love you."

"I know," Maura replied with a weak smile. "I know you do, Jane."

"If I had it to do over again," Jane told her softly. "I would have asked you on a date first. And I would have told you I loved you before we ever even kissed. Because I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

"Me too," Maura replied, her eyes twinkling with unshed tears.

"Wait…" Jane stopped breathing, "Y-You have?"

"Of course," Maura replied. "What? Do you honestly think that I'm that good of an actor?" Maura asked. "I wanted you to kiss me, Jane. I wanted you to touch me. It's why I volunteered to go undercover with you. I wasn't faking it. I wasn't playing a part… I was just hoping that you would realize that you're in love with me too."

"I suddenly feel like the dumbest person in the world," Jane said in response. Maura shook her head.

"Impossible," she said in response. "Oblivious maybe," she reased, "but not dumb. _Never_ dumb."

Jane's eyes fluttered closed several times, and Maura could tell that she was fighting sleep.

"Jane," Maura said softly. "Don't fight it. You need rest."

"Will you stay?"

"I'll stay," Maura promised, "If that's what you want." Jane looked as if she were considering something for a moment. Maura felt hurt by Jane's silence until Jane did the unexpected and reached out for her hand. Maura stood completely still confused by what Jane wanted. The detective tugged at her wrist.

"Lay with me?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Jane," Maura couldn't even begin to describe just how much she wanted to grant Jane's request, but there were too many things holding her back. "I don't think that it is a good idea. There's not enough room for both of us, and I really don't want to hurt you." Jane swallowed and looked away, her throat and eyes burning. She should have known that it was too much to ask. "Jane," Maura spoke softly, after seeing the way Jane's face had scrunched up in pain as the detective struggled not to cry. "Okay," Maura breathed as she moved the railing down, and slid onto the bed as gracefully as possible. Jane struggled to move, hoping to shift so that she could offer the shorter woman more room. She also tried to angle her body so that she was facing Maura, but couldn't bear to lie on her side, given the degree of pain she was in. Maura helped her carefully into a position that Jane could stand. "How's that?" she asked softly.

"Better," Jane replied with a hint of a smile. "God, when on earth did I become so needy?"

"You call this being needy?" Maura asked in jest. "Hey," Maura reached out to brush a bit of Jane's unruly hair behind her ear, "I'd say you've earned the right to be a little needy." She swallowed as her heart started to race. It seemed to be a direct result of the close proximity of their bodies. "I'd say you deserve to be comforted," Maura spoke softly. "It's a well known fact that humans draw the most comfort and strength from close contact with other humans. That's actually why the NICU puts twins together when one is having a hard time making it on their own," Maura informed Jane. "Besides," she joked softly, "I kind of owe you for saving me."

Jane lips twitched upwards in a smile. "I'm just glad you're okay." Maura swallowed thickly as Jane's hand darted out to brush over her cheek. Jane's thumb ghosted over the swell of a bruise on Maura's face, and the blonde watched as a look of pain flitted over Jane's face.

"It doesn't hurt," Maura promised. "Really. It doesn't." Jane nodded. Maura's hand reached up and she grasped Jane's hand in her own, twining their fingers together. "I probably don't look so hot right now though, with all of the bruises and such," Maura whispered quietly.

"You look fine," Jane breathed honestly. "More than fine, actually," Jane corrected. "You're beautiful." Jane's breathing grew shallow as she held Maura's intense gaze. Maura leaned forwards a little bit, as Jane's eyes fluttered closed.

"You okay?" Maura asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Jane choked out. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just so tired."

"You should get some sleep," Maura recommended.

"I know it probably sounds so stupid and irrational," Jane's voice broke as her eyes opened again, "But I'm kind of afraid to go to sleep." Jane's eyes shimmered. "The pain meds give me very vivid nightmares that I can't seem to escape from. I learned that the last time I got shot. I…I don't like it."

"Oh, Jane," Maura breathed sadly. The usually strong detective looked very vulnerable, and Maura found herself making a confession of her own. "It's not stupid. Look, I…I still have nightmares about that day at the precinct, and about Hoyt. I have dreams where you're hurt or dying and I can't save you."

"Me too," Jane swallowed, her voice cracking. "I have dreams where I'm losing you and I can't do anything. It scares the hell out of me, but I… I think that it's okay to be afraid of losing something, because it means that you have something important to lose."

"That's very insightful, Jane," Maura replied. Jane let out a sleepy moan as she burrowed herself further into the mattress. "You should really get some sleep," Maura suggested. Jane shook her head. "I promise I'll be right here," Maura whispered, squeezing Jane's hand. Jane met her eyes.

"I don't want to lose this," Jane whispered. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Maura shot back with unwavering conviction. "Come here," Maura breathed finally. She released Jane's hand. Jane stayed frozen for a long moment, until Maura's arms opened to her. Carefully, the young blonde pulled Jane against her. Jane settled against Maura's body, feeling the comfort and warmth of her best friend as she settled against her. Foreheads brushed against each other as they stayed like so for a long moment. "You'll be safe. I promise." Maura felt her palms begin sweat as she grasped Jane's hands in hers and gave them a squeeze. The blonde's hands joined Jane's in the small space between their bodies. Arms were bent upwards at the elbows and so the hands were clasped tightly between their chests. Jane could feel Maura's heartbeat against her hand and wondered if Maura could feel the same thing.

"Thank you, Maur," Jane choked out. "For always being there when I need it."

"I could say the same thing," Maura replied. "I wish that you'd never had to go through the things you have."

Together they both fell into a deep sleep. That is, until Maura started thrashing.

Jane's eyes flew open as Maura's limbs started moving. Maura's head turned back and forth on the pillows.

"Maur," Jane tried softly. "Maur," Jane tried again, this time a little louder. She was about to speak again when Maura's arm accidentally hit her chest. "OOmphf" Jane grunted, and then gasped as a blinding pain took over. Jane quickly reached out and latched onto Maura's small fists.

"Jane," Maura whimpered. "Jane! Oh god, Jane," Maura cried loudly. "No! Oh god, no! You can't be dead! You can't…" Maura was sobbing now.

"Maur, it's okay," Jane spoke loudly. "It's okay, I'm right here." Jane let go of Maura's hands and quickly wrapped her arms around Maura, tightly, and held on, even though every one of Maura's movements made her feel like she wanted to scream.

Maura gasped, and Jane could tell that her honey brunette best friend had finally awakened. For a breadth of a moment, Maura was still, but then the woman's body started shaking violently.

Jane felt hot wet tears fall from Maura's eyes and land on her neck and shoulder, as Maura buried her face in the crook of Jane's neck.

"You were dead," Maura whispered. "Your eyes were open and you weren't breathing."

"Shh," Jane soothed, "I'm right here, Maura." Jane took a labored breath. "You saved me, and I'm right here. Everything is fine," Jane ran her one hand gently up and down Maura's back.

For a long moment, Maura breathed in Jane's comforting scent. It was purely and unequivocally Jane, and for a heart stopping moment Maura was transported back to the bathroom at the club. She remembered feeling complete, loved, just as she did now in Jane's arms.

"I love you," Maura murmured.

"Ditto, kiddo," Jane said with a smile. Maura carefully pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, noting the look of pain on Jane's features, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Jane shook her head, "It just hurts to see you hurting so much." Jane reached out, slipped her hand behind Maura's neck and pulled, bringing their lips together in a slow, languid and fluid kiss. Tongues reached out and caressed one another, as they both sought to convey their love for one another.

They would have stayed like this happily were it not for the fact that the door started opening, forcing them to spring apart.

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

* * *

_**A/N: So there's another ridiculously long chapter! **__**I think that maybe I was overcompensating because I am going to be on the road for the next two days and will be unable to update. (I will try to update as soon as possible though!)**_

**_I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The funny thing about this chapter is, I was going to wait a bit longer for the pivotal "I love yous," to be exchanged, but this chapter really kind of wrote itself, and so there you go! Hopefully you don't feel like I jumped the gun a bit. Please let me know what you think! Review if you're willing!_**

**_Thanks for reading! I love you all! _**


	8. Run Every TimeWho's Gonna Save Us?

Title: **Truth Love Dare**  
Category: TV Shows » Rizzoli & Isles  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Angst/Friendship

**Truth Love Dare**

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the R&I universe. All characters belong to Janet Tamaro. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: So, this is a shorter chapter. But I am really really proud of this chapter. Don't ask me why. But I guess I had fun, writing the usually confident, Maura Isles, as anything but. She has a lot of things to address in this chapter. I also like Barry coming to the rescue! I really hope you're as fond of this chapter as I am!**

* * *

**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I**

"Can I have a sip?" Jane asked Frost as she reached out for the bottle. Frost looked from the bottle to Jane and then back again. He looked torn about it.

"Oh, come on, partner," Jane encouraged, "One little sip isn't going to kill me, anymore than those two bullets did." Frost shot an apprehensive look at Maura. The doctor wanted to say something discouraging, scientific, but couldn't bring herself to say anything. Maura watched as Frost reluctantly handed it over. Jane slowly lifted the bottle to her lips with her left arm, and smiled.

Jane's right arm was in a sling at her side. The second bullet had been a through and through, but she had a long ways to go yet before she was able to move the arm freely.

"Fine," Frost replied, "But don't come crying to me if it starts leaking through that hole in your chest."

"Ha ha," Jane mock laughed, "Very funny, Frost." Maura watched the exchange, troubled by their ability to laugh off everything so easily. Perhaps it was just the tough cop persona, but they seemed to be able to brush off almost anything. Even this. It made Maura angry.

"How can you even joke about something like that?" Maura said bitterly.

"Maur," Jane looked sad as she locked eyes with her best friend. "It's just a joke."

"Yeah?" Maura said loudly, "Well, it's not funny. You…you almost died!" Jane opened her mouth to speak, but Maura wouldn't let her get a word in edgewise. "And don't even get me started on the rest of it. There are about a dozen reasons why you should never consume alcohol while on painkillers. And although, its not likely a perforation of the stomach would result in liquid leaking into your abdominal cavity after this long, it's not good for healing tissue!"

"Maur," Jane tried again, her tone tentative, "I'm sorry, okay? I…I didn't mean anything by it."

Maura knew that she was having a difficult time relaxing. Perhaps if she could be like the others and just relax a little and laugh it off, it wouldn't hurt so much. And so, Maura squeezed her eyes shut as she took a deep breath. She instantly regretted this move as a picture of a lifeless Jane flashed through her mind. Jane's lips were blue and her mouth was red with blood. And worst of all? Jane's chest wasn't moving. Eyes stared blankly into the sky, as Maura knelt over her.

Maura released her breath and slowly let it out. Then Maura blinked, releasing warm moisture to trail down her cheeks. Maura reached up quickly to pinch her nose. She swallowed, feeling her hands starting to shake as a visual of Jane, covered in a warm, sticky, crimson substance as it flooded out of her, flickered back into her mind. She felt like she was going to be sick as her eyes sprang open. Her breaths became ragged, her hands clenching into fists, as she struggled to calm herself. As she looked up to meet four pairs of inquisitive eyes, she swallowed. She felt eerily like a deer stuck in a pair of headlights.

"Maura," judging by the expression of concern on Jane's face it wasn't the first time she'd spoken the honey brunette's name. "Are you all right?"

Maura's heart was pounding in her ears and her palms started to sweat. She wiped them on the skirt of her dress. She tried not to panic as her chest felt uncomfortably tight and she struggled to keep an even breathing rate. She wasn't sure what was happening. All she knew was that she needed to get out of there, and she needed to do it fast.

It was a curse. She couldn't possibly think at the moment due to the fact that her thoughts were all in such disarray. She couldn't retrieve the words she wanted and she wasn't sure when he'd be able to. At the same time, her skin was crawling and her brain was crying out for some words. A part of her knew that she would never be able to stop seeing Jane as she lay prone on the sidewalk until she addressed that part of herself. She had to get it all out somehow. Bottling it all up and keeping it inside wasn't exactly working for her.

"Excuse me," Maura muttered as she walked briskly for the door, disappearing out of sight. …

"She's not coming back, is she?" Jane asked a long moment later. Her heart was aching both physically and emotionally. Everyone in the room let out a collective sigh as they shook their heads in unison "Frost, could you check on her and make sure she's all right?"

"I can try," he replied, knowing how important it was to Jane. Jane squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that she could just get a moment to talk to Maura without someone else around.

Maura slammed the bathroom door behind her and locked it. She let out a groan as she reached up over her head and pulled wildly at her wavy, soft, hair. She felt like she wanted to scream. She felt like she just wanted to curl up on the floor and cry. She let out a ragged breath as she failed to hold back the tears. Maura spun around on her spiked heels and found her reflection in the mirror. She hardly recognized the woman staring back at her. As she felt sweat begin to pool on her body, Maura slipped off her sweater, which she was starting to feel a bit suffocated in, and set it on the other end of the counter.

With slow deliberate movements, Maura flipped on the sink, turning the water as cold as it would go. She slowly cupped her hands and allowed the water to pool in them before she brought them up to her clammy and sweat covered face. She let out another ragged breath as the cool water met her skin. It cleansed and soothed her. In another minute she straightened up and grabbed some paper towel from the dispenser next to the sink. Gently, she dabbed it over her face to suck up the residual moisture. Then, and only then, she stared at herself for a long moment, examining the infinite number of lines that were starting to mark her features.

Her eyes seemed empty and lifeless. She wasn't surprised by that fact seeing as how she felt like she'd lost a part of herself in the last couple of weeks. At the very least she'd had to face up to some very difficult revelations; ones that you couldn't possibly prepared for even if you knew what was coming. Maura let out strained groan, as she closed her eyes, willing it all to go away. It was times like this that she wished for the nightmare instead of reality.

The truth is, she'd much rather be dreaming, but she knew she wasn't. Maura slowly ran her hand over her face. As she looked at the streak of mascara under her eyes, and the way her make-up had ran together in several places, she decided that she needed to freshen up. She looked like an utter and complete mess. At the very least, with make-up she could conceal the mess, the brokenness, for another day. After a long moment, Maura tried to wipe away all of the evidence of the pain in her expression. Then, opening her clutch, she pulled out her concealer, foundation, blush, eyeliner, mascara, and set about creating a beauty from the chaos. After she was finished, she leant forwards, using the strength from her upper body to keep herself from falling to the floor. "Pull yourself together," Maura finally muttered to herself. She let out another sigh, as she tried to think of what her next pathway should be.

She couldn't stay. That much she knew. The problem was, she knew that it would hurt Jane's feelings. The doctor had already lost the detective so many times, but this? This was on a whole different level. Jane had gone to a place where Maura couldn't get her back. Now, she had to do what was right for the both of them. She had to make the choice.

Death has the unique ability to open one's eyes to the values of life. It was through experiences and brushes with death that one learns to appreciate all of the small things that everyone else takes for granted 99 percent of the time.

The separation would also come at an expense. There was no doubt that it would hurt Maura just as much, perhaps even more, but it was for the best. Jane would benefit from it in the long run. The fact is, Maura wasn't ready. She wasn't prepared. She just couldn't deal with things like the others could.

Maura was weary as she chucked the soaked paper towel in the trash bin and washed her hands. With movements a little more vigorous then necessary, she turned on the sink and thrust her hands underneath the cool water again. For a blink of a moment, she thought she saw red, rinsing its way down the sink, and she froze. When she looked again she realized that she had imagined it.

Maura rinsed her neck again, not caring about the water dripping down to soak the front side of her dress. As she let the water trickle down her jaw, only to fall from her chin, he leant forwards examining herself in the mirror. She had to ask herself a very important question. Could she do this? The answer was yes. The fact is, she needed to do this for herself. She needed to take time to pull herself together. Before she fell apart completely.

The memories haunted her almost constantly now, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't push them away. How she'd gone from the highest of the highs, to the lowest of lows in only the span of a few minutes, Maura couldn't imagine.

Why is it that you always remember the most horrifying moments and the nightmarish memories while you forget the good ones?

Ten minutes later, Maura finally emerged, deciding to head home. She had just walked out the main doors and was walking down the narrow pathway to the parking lot. A movement off to the right caught her eyes and she turned just in time to see Barry Frost staring back at her from a bench. Maura swallowed as she diverted her path and plopped down onto the bench next a man she loved and respected, Jane's partner. Frost was obviously there for some purpose.

"Barry, what are you doing here?" Maura asked tiredly.

"I could ask you the same thing," Frost offered in a rebuttal. "I kind of figured that you would run, even though that sure as hell isn't the Maura Isles I know." Maura opted not to answer as she stared at the concrete between her feet. "So…you want to tell me what's going on, Dr. Isles?"

"I can't stop seeing it," Maura whispered in a soft exhale. "I can't stop seeing her eyes, devoid of any light whatsoever." Maura's throat constricted. "She was dead, Barry. Dead. She didn't have a heartbeat. She wasn't breathing." She tried not to cry as Barry reached his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "That night I honestly thought that Jane was going to wind up on my table and I was going to have to c-cut her open," sobs tore ruthlessly through the back of Maura's throat at the sheer imagery, at her greatest fear of all becoming realized.

"I'm so scared," she admitted. "I…I realized at some point during the nine days she was in a coma, that I don't know how to be me…without her." Maura sniffled. "She's my best friend. But she's more than that…she's…"

"I get it," Frost interrupted. "Maura, I do." He sighed. "Look, you need to tell Jane. You," he paused to take a breath, "You need to tell her how you feel."

"She knows how I feel," Maura said with conviction. Frost shook his head.

"No," he challenged. "She might know about some of it, but she doesn't know you're suffering from very severe PTSD."

"I…I'm not!" Maura spoke a little too emphatically.

"Maura," Frost replied warningly, giving the doctor a moment for the realization to set it. "Don't deny it," he whispered.

Then her jaw fell open. "Oh my god, I…I am, aren't I?" Then. "But I'm not the one who got shot. I wasn't the one who got hurt."

"Maura," Frost looked sad. "You know that trauma comes in all forms. What you went through? It would mess with anyone's head. But Jane loves you, and right now she doesn't understand what she did wrong. She…She probably doesn't even know what to do."

"And I know that you didn't mean to hurt Jane's feelings," Frost breathed as he stood up and stood toe to toe with Maura, his eyes soft and sympathetic, "But I kind take it personally when you hurt Jane's feelings, Maura. And you hurt her tonight when you walked out of that room without so much as a single explanation." he scolded his friend.

"I just don't understand," Maura admitted, "I don't understand how she could possibly joke about what happened to her, Barry. I don't understand." Frost sat back down next to Maura, trying to think about how he was going to explain it to the brilliant M.E. in terms she would understand.

"Dr. Isles," Frost said delicately, "Have you ever gone through anything so painful that you just wanted to laugh, or cry, or both?" Maura nodded. "Well, it's a deflection, okay?" Frost said finally. "Jane is laughing about it, because otherwise, she'd probably just want to feel sorry for herself and cry." He reached up to rub at the stubble on his jaw. "What we do? The sacrifices we make?" he inflected, "It's not easy." He clenched his jaw for a long moment. "The truth is, when we put on our badges, and walk through that door, we're never sure we're going to be coming back alive. It's the world we live in. And…I can promise you that none of us take that responsibility lightly."

"I appreciate that, Barry," Maura said softly. "I appreciate that sentiment, but it's still difficult. And I appreciate what it's like for families of police officers. But…I'm not sure that I can handle that."

"You've always handled it before, Maura," Frost pointed out. "So what's changed?"

"You really want me to answer that?" Maura joked.

"Okay," he chuckled. "Okay. So I already know, but what I'm trying to say, is that it doesn't really change anything." He pointed out. "You're just having to look at it all through a new perspective."

"But," Maura admitted finally, "I…I'm not strong enough for this. I stuck around, Barry. I waited for her to wake up. But I… I'm just not strong enough for this. I… I couldn't protect her, Frost. I couldn't… I couldn't do anything."

"There's nothing that you could have done, Maura," Frost tried to reassure his friend. "There's nothing that any of us could have done. No one blames you."

"But you should!" Maura said angrily. "Because…I distracted her. She never would have missed Jeff following us, if I hadn't pulled her head out of the game. She shouldn't have listened to me…"

"One thing that you should know?" Frost said with a smile, "is that Jane never listens to anyone," Frost offered. "Unless she _really_ wants to, Maura." He tried to hold Maura's gaze as he said, "And I'm sure that whatever happened between you and Jane in that bathroom, was more than worth it to her."

"Pervert!" Maura laughed, so he didn't take it too personally.

"Oh come on," Frost teased. "But I guess that we'll never really know what happened, huh? Cause Jane's too much of a gentlemen to kiss and tell!"

"Ouch!" Frost hissed as Maura swatted his arm. "I was just kidding, Maura!" he said finally as he lifted his hands to shield his face. "In all seriousness, though," he smiled. "I want you to know you have my blessing! You two are good together, Maura. So don't throw it away, because you're a little daunted by your feelings."

Maura nodded.

"Go talk to her," he encouraged, with a little nudge. "Tell her what you told me, and she'll understand." He took a deep breath. "The best thing that you could do is work through this together."

"Thanks, Barry," Maura smiled gratefully.

"Anytime, Dr. Isles," he replied earnestly, "And if you ever need to talk, I'm just a phone call away."

* * *

_**A/N: Come on, Maura! Go get your girl! **_

_**Hopefully, you didn't mind the angst in this chapter!**_

_**Please Review and let me know what you thought!**_


End file.
